Glimpses of Love
by aglowingstar
Summary: This is basically going to be a series of short pieces accompanied by song lyrics. Glimpses of the love that lives between Hermione and Severus. r&r please HGSS *COMPLETED!*
1. Even When You Don't Believe It's True

**A/N: So, I've seen many of these type of things, and I've wanted to try one for awhile. So, here it is, my series of short pieces about our dearest Sev and Hermione. Basically what each will consist of is a lyric or two from a song (at the beginning and end) and a very short piece.. They aren't quite drabbles because they will be a little longer than 100 words, but you could say they're drabble-esque. It's just that all day I think of little things I could write about them, and this seems like a really good way to do it! I hope it comes out the way I plan:D Enjoy, and PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or "I Believe in You." They belong to J.K. and Hope Partlow, respectively. **

_You're not finding the answers _

_You've been lookin' for _

"Why, Hermione? Just answer me that one question," Severus Snape was saying as he adjusted his robes in the full-length mirror on the back of his closet door. Hermione sighed impatiently and walked up behind him.

"I just do, Sev. Why does there have to be a _reason_?" she asked, wrapping one arm around his front and placing it on his chest, and placing the other hand on his back.

"I don't know, it's just… so hard to believe, that's all," he said, looking into her eyes in the mirror. She grinned and pulled him around to face her.

"Well, if you _must_ have a reason…" she said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"I don't _have_ to, but it would be nice," he said, running a hand through her chestnut brown hair. She grinned.

"Oh alright… where to begin?" she put a finger on her chin in mock concentration. "How about… your intelligence? Your drive? Your biting sarcasm? Your sense of humor?" She grinned at the flush of pink entering his cheeks. She winked flirtatiously as she continued. "What about… your hair?" She pushed a stubborn lock out of his face. "Your hands?" She took both of them in hers, rubbing his palms with her thumb. "Your lips?" She stood on tiptoe and kissed him gently, barely giving him time to respond. "Oh, and just one more thing; that sexy voice," she whispered in his ear, her lips grazing his skin. "And those are only a few reasons why I love you, Severus Snape," she said, kissing him again. He kissed her back gently. She parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

When they broke apart, Severus grinned.

"Well, I guess those are reasons enough, eh?" he said, pushing her onto the bed. She pulled him down with her. He began to kiss her again.

"You'll be late for your Potions class, Professor," she said against his lips. He shrugged.

"They can wait," he replied, gently unclasping her robes.

_Just remember that I love you_

_Even though sometimes you can't believe it's true_

**tbc**

**How was it? I've never written a piece that short before, and I must say, I liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! I have TONS of ideas for more of these just sitting in my head dying to get out! So watch for updates pretty often! Love love!**

**-r**


	2. When Hearts Like Ours Meet

**A/N: Here is my second piece! I should mention here that these will NOT be in chronological order. The first one is "present day." The others will just be reflections on their relationship, things that happen in their every day life, etc. Just wanted to clear that up. :D So, enjoy, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or "Ring of Fire." J.K. and Johnny Cash do.**

_Love is a burning thing_

_And it makes a fiery ring_

There was no denying the sparks between Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. Everyone knew they were there, but no one talked about it. Not even Snape and Hermione themselves.

Hermione was still in her seventh year at Hogwarts, making her off-limits to Severus, no matter how badly he wanted to scoop her up in his arms every time he saw her, which was quite often, considering Hermione had decided to get her N.E.W.T. in Potions.

Graduation drew nearer and nearer, but it wasn't coming soon enough for Severus.

Or Hermione for that matter.

Every time she saw him, her insides flip-flopped. She needed to be near him, and right away. But she couldn't talk to anyone about it because they would think she was insane.

Not to mention that all anyone ever wanted to talk about these days was the End of the Year Ball (like a Muggle prom). So, she joined in all the excited chatter, got the perfect dress, and a date: Ron. She and Ron had decided that romance just wasn't right for them, but they were best friends with no significant others, so they decided to go to the ball together.

The night of the ball, Hermione spent three hours getting ready. But she didn't really care about impressing Ron. No, it was Severus's eye she wanted to catch. She wanted him to see how beautiful she was.

Little did she know, he already did.

/\/\/\

That night at the ball, Severus could not keep his eyes off of her. He stood by the punch bowl with Dumbledore, making sure no one slipped any Firewhiskey into it, only halfway listening to Dumbledore's rant about how the Ministry had loosened up far too much since the fall of Voldemort.

Severus couldn't give a care less about the policies of the newest idiot in charge of the Ministry; he wanted to talk to Hermione. His heart was on fire. He knew he needed to get her alone: tonight. _She has never looked so gorgeous. That blue is the perfect color to compliment her slightly tanned, freckled skin… But as gorgeous as the dress is, it would look much better on the floor next to my bed… Severus! What are you thinking?_

Hermione stood with Ron, Harry, and Ginny, pretending to listen to their conversation, but she had locked eyes with Snape from across the room.

_He has never looked sexier, _she thought, _with his black dress robes. And those buttons. I wonder how long it would take to undo them all… No! Hermione, what are you thinking? _She shook her head.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked, looking at her concernedly.

"Yeah, Ron, I- I'm good. I'm just going to go get some punch, alright?" she said, and before he could offer to get it for her, she bolted toward Severus and Dumbledore. Ron shrugged and kept talking to Harry and his sister.

Hermione took a deep breath as she approached the two professors.

"Good evening, Miss Granger! Don't you look lovely? Severus, doesn't Miss Granger just look beautiful?" Dumbledore asked Snape, a slight hint of a twinkle in his eye. Snape's breath caught in his throat.

"Yes, Albus. She looks beautiful," he said, locking eyes with her. She blushed deeply. Dumbledore chuckled almost silently and turned to talk to Professor Sprout.

This left Hermione and Severus standing alone. They stood awkwardly for a second, both of their bodies on fire.

"Hermione."

"Severus." They said at the same time. They both laughed nervously.

"Hermione, could I have a word? Outside?" he said, gesturing toward the hallway outside the Great Hall. She nodded. They left the Great Hall without a word to anyone else. They stepped into the hall and into an empty classroom. He shut the door behind him and locked it with a flick of his wand. She swallowed and backed up until her backside hit a table. He smiled and walked toward her.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something," he said lowly, stepping closer and closer to her. She nodded.

"Me too," she said quietly, putting her hand on his chest.

He opened his mouth, but instead of speaking, he leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth. She gasped slightly but kissed him back.

_What would Ron say? _Hermione thought.

_What would Dumbledore say? _Severus thought at the same time.

As if they were reading each other's minds, they shrugged and their lips met for another fiery kiss.

_I fell for you like a child_

_Oh, but the fire went wild._

**tbc**

**Thanks for reading, I am so much enjoying writing these! Please review! I'll update soon, probably tonight. Love love!**

**-r**


	3. Look Me in the Heart

**A/N: This drabble is dedicated to Deidre! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "Where Does the Good Go?" J.K. and Tegan and Sarah do.**

_Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go_

"Severus, why can't you just accept it? I'm not going anywhere!" Hermione was saying to Severus's back. He was standing at the fireplace, looking down at the burning embers. His dark hair fell over his face. He brought one hand up to flip it back, something he did often. Hermione sighed and walked behind him. She grabbed both of his shoulders and turned him around gently to face her.

"I'm _not _going to leave you. I've never been happier in my entire life!" she exclaimed, shaking him gently.

"But Hermione… you just graduated. Don't you want to find some young man who is in the same stage of life as you?" he asked, turning away from her and loosening herself from his grasp. He walked to the other side of the room.

"No! Sev, don't you see, there were plenty of "young men in the same stage of life as me" in my seven years at Hogwarts! Did I ever find the right one? No! Who was I always watching? You. Severus, I want YOU. I don't want any other man, ever," she said, tears coming to her eyes. "Wait… are you trying to get me to leave… because you don't have the heart to tell me to go?" she said, horror flashing in her brown eyes. Severus turned around abruptly.

"Of course not! Why in the name of Merlin would I want you to go?" he said, louder than he intended. She jumped a little.

"I don't know… I just thought…" she trailed off, looking over at him longingly. He crossed the room to her and took her in his arms.

"I don't want you to ever leave… I just… thought you might want to try and do better," he whispered.

"Better than you? Oh, Severus, there isn't anything better than you," she said, her lips brushing his cheek lightly as she leaned up to him.

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead gently.

_Look me in the eye and promise no love's like our love_

**tbc**

**Please review:D Love, love!**

**-r**


	4. Wake Up Slow

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "Banana Pancakes." J.K. and Jack Johnson do.**

_Because I love to lay here lazy _

_We could close the curtains_

_Pretend like there's no world outside._

"No, ma'am. We are getting up _right _now. Severus Snape does not sleep in," he said firmly, trying to sit up. Hermione laughed, grabbed him, and pulled him back down onto the bed next to her. He groaned and tried to sit up, but she was stronger than he thought.

"Come on, Sev, please? It's Saturday! We could just lie here for a while longer. What do you have to do today?!" she exclaimed, rolling on top of him and sitting on his hips. She smiled inwardly as she felt him tense under her.

"What do I have to do? I have to work on the Wolfsbane for Lupin, I have to work on another potion for Dumbledore, plus we need to clean," he said, annoyed.

"You can do that later! And you'll have all of tomorrow too! I'll help you with the potions and the cleaning!" she said, laying her chin on his chest and looking into his eyes. "Please?" she begged, her brown eyes reminding him strongly of a puppy. He sighed in defeat. She squealed and kissed him hard on the lips. He felt his annoyance melt away as he kissed her back, pressing his lips against hers with a passionate force.

She rolled over and pulled him on top of her. He looked down at her with a gentleness he never knew he possessed. They hadn't been together very long; she had just graduated and the summer had just begun. They hadn't even slept together yet (except literally… she stayed in his quarters every night). They hadn't even said "I love you," but Severus knew he did. Every day he spent with her, he felt his feelings for her grow. He only hoped she felt the same way. He dared not express his feelings yet; he couldn't risk scaring her off. 

As he sat there looking at her, Hermione was growing impatient. She wanted him to kiss her again; she had never been with any man who made her feel the way Severus Snape did. She knew she loved him. But did he feel the same way? She couldn't tell. She had never been the kind of girl to just come out with what she was feeling. She decided to wait for him to say it first.

But at this moment, all they wanted was to be together, and each one knew the other felt the same. And that was all that mattered.

He leaned down and kissed her neck. She moaned quietly, putting her hands on his chest and unbuttoning his black silk pajama top. She slipped it off of him, admiring his chiseled body he always hid under his layers of robes. He smiled and smoothly pulled her spaghetti strap tank top over her shoulders. She was breathing evenly, her chest rising up and down with every breath. He had the sudden urge to just hold her. He lowered himself next to her on the bed, pulling her body close to his.

They simply lay there, wrapped in each other's arms.

_Maybe sleeping in isn't so bad_, Severus thought to himself as Hermione snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

_It's just so easy _

_When the whole world fits inside of your arms_

**tbc**

**thanks for reading! Please review! Love, love!**

**-r**


	5. New and a Bit Alarming

**A/N: HP and "Something There" aren't mine. They're J.K.'s and Disney's.**

_Well, who'd have thought?_

_Well, bless my soul_

_Well, who'd have known?_

_Well, who indeed?_

The night Snape and Hermione acted on their feelings toward one another, the night of the End of the Year Ball, their disappearance from the Great Hall did not go unnoticed. If they thought they could escape the dance without someone noticing, they had another thing coming.

The first person, of course, to notice was Albus Dumbledore. He turned back to Severus to resume his rant about the Ministry, but he wasn't there. Dumbledore looked around quickly, and saw neither Severus nor Miss Granger. Suddenly a thought struck him. He chuckled and shook his head. _Not a chance_, he thought to himself. But even as he thought that, he remembered the look in Severus's eyes when he had pointed out how lovely Miss Granger was looking tonight. Severus wasn't looking at Miss Granger as a student. He was looking at her as an _equal_—as an adult… that he was attracted to. _Merlin's beard! _Dumbledore thought. He walked briskly over to Professor McGonagall and pulled her aside.

"Minerva. We have to talk," he whispered.

"Albus, not here," she said breathily, "the students will see!" Albus blushed.

"No, not _that_, Minerva," he said, winking, "we'll save that for later. Right now, I have to tell you about Severus," he said quickly, making sure no one was listening.

"Where is Severus, anyway? I haven't seen him for awhile," she said, looking around. At that moment, Ron ambled over to them.

"Excuse me, Professors, but have you seen Hermione? She was just talking to you a few minutes ago, Headmaster, but I haven't seen her since," Ron said.

Albus glanced at Minerva, who put her hand over her mouth and gasped. Ron looked at her, startled.

"What's wrong, Professor?" he asked, completely clueless as to what the two of them were on about.

"Oh, nothing, Mr. Weasley. I just remembered I have some urgent business to take care of, with, er, Professor Dumbledore," she said quickly, "I'm sure Miss Granger will turn up," and with that, she drug the Headmaster toward the door. Ron sniggered. _Urgent business… like what, snogging? _Dumbledore and McGonagall thought that no one knew about their little secret, but naturally, that meant everyone did.

On their way out the door, Minerva caught the attention of Hagrid, who was eating cake in the corner with Neville, and Professor Lupin, who had been invited back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hagrid and Lupin made their way to the door, only to be pushed out it by McGonagall.

"What's going on, Minerva?" Lupin asked, stumbling over the door facing.

"Yea, Profess'r, wha' in the world?" Hagrid mumbled, his mouth full of cake. Dumbledore just grinned.

"We have a new couple on the scene," Dumbledore said, gesturing at the door to the empty classroom where he was sure Hermione and Severus had gone.

Lupin shrugged. "And this concerns the faculty.. why?" he said, confused on what the big deal was. Hagrid just stood there, unsure of why he was supposed to care.

"Well, it concerns the faculty because one of the parties involved _is_ a faculty member," McGonagall said exasperatedly, as if Hagrid and Lupin were supposed to read her mind.

Lupin's eyes widened. "What do you mean _one _of the parties involved? Who's the other party?" he asked, narrowing his eye.

"Why, our very own Potions Master," Dumbledore said quietly, so the sure-to-be-snogging couple wouldn't hear them.

"SNAPE!?" Hagrid said in a whisper. Dumbledore and McGonagall nodded.

"If Snape is the faculty member… then who's…" his voice trailed off.

"Think about it, Remus," McGonagall said. "What girl has been helping our dear Severus after class for extra credit she does not need? What girl came into the ball tonight with Ronald Weasley but is now nowhere to be seen?" Lupin suddenly realized.

"Hermione Granger!" he exclaimed, exchanging shocked glances with Hagrid.

"Miss Granger, indeed," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"You aren't concerned about this?" Lupin asked. He was asking all the questions; Hagrid was speechless.

"Of course not. I've seen how happy Severus has been the past few weeks. Everyone has. She's about to graduate, I say we let them be. And you, my most esteemed colleagues? What do you think?" he asked, looking all three of them in the face.

"Well, we aren't going to stop them," Minerva said concededly.

"Severus has been rather agreeable here lately," Remus agreed.

Hagrid just nodded, he couldn't say a word.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Let's make sure it's them in this room, shall we?" With a flick of his wand, he muttered an incantation and the door to the room disappeared, and the four professors peered in.

Sure enough, there they were. Hermione leaning against the wall with her arms wrapped leisurely around his neck, Severus's arms around her waist, snogging away.

"Well, who in the world woulda known it?" Hagrid finally said, finding his voice.

Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled. Lupin laughed and started to walk away, tripping over Hagrid's large foot and falling to the ground, making a spectacular racket. Severus and Hermione broke apart, looking at the four professors in front of them in horror.

"Professor Dumbledore… McGonagall… Hagrid… Lupin???" Hermione exclaimed, watching as Hagrid picked Lupin up off the ground.

"Albus, I—" Severus said, not knowing where to go with his words. Dumbledore shook his head.

"We thought this would happen eventually. Severus Snape would find love. And if it's with a student, so be it. She's graduating in a week. This will be kept between the six of us until then, agreed?" Severus's mouth dropped open, shocked at the accepting looks he was receiving from his colleagues.

"Agreed," Hermione and Snape said together. They ventured over to the other four, and they all put their hands on top of one another's.

Everyone else removed their hands, leaving Severus and Hermione's pressed together. They looked at each other, then back to the other four.

"You _do_ know I know everything, right, Severus?" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. They all laughed.

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

_It's so peculiar. _

_There may be something there that wasn't there before._

**tbc**

**Thanks for reading! I just wanted to show the reactions of some of the professors that night at the ball! Please review! Two updates in one day:D Love, love!**

**-r**


	6. Baby, What You've Done to Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman." Those are J.K.'s and Aretha Franklin's.**

_you make me feel like_

_a natural woman_

Hermione knew that Severus still had another hour or so of shopping to do in Hogsmeade. He wouldn't be coming in for at least that long, possibly longer. That meant she had an hour to do it. The thing she had been wanting to do all day.

Dance naked.

Yes, Hermione Granger liked to dance around the room naked when she was having a bad day. It might sound stupid, but it helped her feel better when she felt like the world was against her. She ran into the living room and pulled out Severus's old record player. She ran into their room and dug under the bed for her bag of records. Severus didn't like Muggle music much, so it was up to her to keep good music in the house. She rifled through the records until she found just the song that would pump her up. She grinned to herself, pulled the record out of the sleeve, and ran into the living room to turn it on. She placed the record on the player, but before she played it, she undressed. She took off her jean shorts, tank top, bra, and panties, and threw them onto the couch recklessly. There she stood in the living room, in all her naked glory, ready to let loose. She leant over and placed the needle onto the record. Aretha Franklin blasted out of the speakers: _Looking out on the morning rain, I used to feel so uninspired_. She sang along at the top of her lungs. Hermione was no gifted singer, but that didn't stop her. As she got to the chorus, she thought of Severus as she danced around the living room, jumping onto the coffee table. _You make me feel… you make me feel…you make me feel like a natural woman! _Nothing could stop her, she was climbing on the couch and loveseat, shaking her bottom in the air like no one's business. She picked up a syringe Severus used to measure out ingredients for potions and used it as a microphone, climbing back onto the coffee table. She was all the way to the bridge of the song, record blasting at full volume, still as naked as ever, when Severus's key clicked in the lock. She didn't hear. But he walked into the living room, he dropped his bags he had been holding in his hands, and his mouth fell to the floor. She had her eyes closed, singing into the syringe, her hair falling over her bare shoulders. _You make me feel so good inside, Aaaaaa-nd I just want to be close to you, _she sang loudly, turning around on the coffee table, not knowing she was turning right to face Severus. She held both her arms up in the air and flung her head back as she belted _You make me feel so aliiiii-iiiii-iiiiiiive! _As she held out the last note, she flung her head back up and opened her eyes to see Severus standing in the doorway gaping at her. She froze, her arms raised in the air, facing him. He just stood there; he couldn't take his eyes off her. She screamed suddenly and jumped off the coffee table, trying to cover her breasts and crotch at the same time. Severus closed his mouth, started to speak, but just started laughing hysterically. She dropped her hands, realizing he had already seen her; there was no use trying to hide it. As she stood there, watching him double over laughing, she began to laugh too. The record was still going, and eventually, Aretha's voice faded into nothingness. The room was silent except for their gasping breaths.

"Her-Hermione," he gasped, "what in the bloody hell were you doing?" he managed, crossing the room to her.

"I wa-was… Oh God! I was dancing naked! I tend to do that when I've had a shoddy day," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, still naked and gasping for air through her giggles. He laughed and leaned down to kiss her. He suddenly realized he was holding his naked girlfriend in his arms. He grinned down at her.

"What is that grin for?" she asked, then blushed.

"Well, Miss Granger, I seem to have you in a most compromising position," he said in a mock serious tone, picking her up swiftly in his arms and carrying her to his bed. He laid her down gently and began to take off his robes.

"I may just have to join you in that position," he said lowly, starting to undo the abundance of buttons on his black robes.

_Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for_

_and if I make you happy I don't need to do more_

**Please review! Thanks for reading! I am having the greatest time writing these!!! Love, love!**

**-r**


	7. Let's Make Love

**A/N: This is one glimpse that is in chronological order: it comes directly after the glimpse of Hermione dancing on the table. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "Let's Make Love." Those are J.K.'s and Tim and Faith's.**

_Hold on tight,_

_Just let go_

_I wanna feel you in my soul._

As Hermione lay there on the bed, looking up at Severus as he unbuttoned his robes, she felt herself grow nervous. She had never been with a man the way she knew she was about to be with Severus. Yes, Hermione was nearly eighteen years old and she was still a virgin. Everyone assumed that she had slept with either Ron or Harry, or both, but she hadn't. Severus had stripped all the way down to his boxers, and he climbed into bed next to her. He must have sense her nervousness, because he placed a hand on her cheek gently.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked softly, kissing her forehead. She nodded.

"I'm fine, Severus… It's just… are we going to…?" her voice broke as tears sprang to her eyes. _Why am I crying?_ she thought as she blinked them back furiously. He squinted at her and cocked his head to one side. _Is she… a virgin? _Even Snape had thought she had slept with Weasley. He was shocked she hadn't… Didn't everyone experiment with their best friend? He certainly had with Lily… but that was the first and last time he had had sex. He pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest, feeling immediately comforted by the warmth of his body. He lifted her chin.

"I do not plan on forcing you to do something you aren't ready for, Hermione. I can promise you that," he said, pushing a curl out of her eyes. As she looked up at him, her eyes spoke to his soul. His heart swelled in his chest. He realized he hadn't yet said three very important words to her. He swallowed.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Severus?" she said, wishing he would tell her the words she was longing to hear…

"I love you," he said simply, his eyes not leaving hers. Relief flooded over her like a blanket.

"I love you too," she replied. She knew at that instant: she was ready. She bit her lip and nodded ever-so-slightly. He smiled.

"Hermione," he whispered, "I know you haven't done this before… and to be honest, I've only done it once," Hermione was shocked at this, but glad at the same time. "I plan to be gentle, and please, tell me if I'm hurting you," he said seriously. She nodded.

"Don't worry; I will," she said, "But, Severus, I just… need you," she said urgently, feeling her body tighten. He smiled.

"I'm going to make love to you, Hermione Jean Granger, exactly the way you've always dreamed," he said, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed him back slowly and lingeringly.

He moved his lips from hers to her neck. He kissed it gently, then more hungrily as he went on. He moved from her neck down between her breasts, gently massaging each of them with both of his hands. She gasped slightly, putting her hands in his hair. He moved his mouth to one of her erect nipples, sucking it gently, then did the same with the other. This was almost more than Hermione could take. He was about to push her over the edge, and he had barely started.

He smiled and kissed a trail down her stomach, lingering on each spot for a couple seconds.

He raised up slightly, and placed a finger just inside her. She moaned as he stuck it in a little farther. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Sev-Severus. I need you," she gasped, pulling him up to her by the shoulders. He grinned. She leaned up and put her fingers just under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down roughly. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him for the first time. He was _huge_. She couldn't help but stare, and Severus grinned. As if reading her mind, he said, "Don't worry, sweetheart, it will fit." She couldn't help but laugh. He kicked the boxers the rest of the way off and lowered himself on top of her. She could barely breathe at the touch of him on her sensitive skin. He knew she wasn't going to last much longer, and he was quite proud of himself. He leaned down to kiss her, and as soon as his lips touched hers, he entered her. She screamed his name as he thrust his hips against hers. She clawed his back with her nails, moaning in pleasure. She arched her back, and she came instantly. When he finally released, she had come three times.

As she lay there underneath him, her chest heaving up and down, she knew she had made the right decision. She loved Severus Snape more than she had ever imagined she could love anyone.

He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. She started to cry quietly, but they were tears of joy. Never had she felt more alive.

He smiled down at her and kissed her tears away.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," he whispered.

"And I love you, Severus Snape," she replied, running her fingers through his black hair.

_I'm so in love with you,_

_Look in my eyes,_

_Let's get lost tonight,_

_In each other._

**tbc**

**So, how was it? I tried not to make it too smutty, just a soft and sweet first time for our Hermione. Please review! Love, love!**

**-r**


	8. Make It Okay

**A/N: This glimpse takes place when Hermione was in her 6****th**** year, of course before she and Severus got together. Severus is still doing work against Voldemort for Dumbledore in secret. As I have said before, Hermione helps Snape for "extra credit" in potions class. This takes place during one of those times. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "When You're Gone." J.K. and Avril Lavigne do.**

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

Hermione sighed as she mixed some wormwood into the potion she was brewing for Professor Snape. She wasn't even doing this potion for class; she had sort of become his apprentice within the last year, for extra credit. Hermione Granger, doing extra credit for a class she already had full marks in. Why? Because she was in love with the Potions Master.

Yes, Hermione Granger was head over heels in love with Severus Snape and there was nothing she could do about it. If she were in love with Ron or Neville or someone like that, she could tell them in an instant. And she would tell Severus too… except for that little problem of him being her professor.

_Yes, that was a problem_, she thought as her eyes drifted to the dark figure bent over his desk, grading papers.

But being his apprentice, she could spend lots of time with him and no one would be any the wiser.

He must have felt her looking at him, because he glanced up and caught her eye.

"Do you need something, Miss Granger?" he asked sarcastically.

"N-no, sir," she stuttered, looking back down at the potion at hand. _Those sarcastic comments just make me want to jump him,_ she thought.

They sat in silence for a few moments more, Hermione's yawns being the only sound in the room. It was nearing midnight, and she had been working on the potion for over three hours. It was very complicated, and she could feel her eyes drooping shut. But she was determined to finish it; she would not disappoint Professor Snape.

The silence was looming until Severus jumped a little in his chair, made a sound in his throat, and gripped his left forearm in pain.

Hermione looked at him instantly.

"Professor, are you…" she stopped talking when she realized which arm he was holding. She swallowed and locked eyes with him.

All of her friends had their theories about Snape, but she had spent enough time with him to know that he was working in secret for Dumbledore. Every time his Dark Mark burned, he had to go to the Death Eater meeting, but not for any gain of his own. He was doing it to help defeat the Dark Lord. He was a terrific double agent; most of the students were convinced he was a true Death Eater. But not Hermione. She knew he was good.

This wasn't the first time his Dark Mark had burned with her in the room. She was in his office many late nights and early mornings, and those were the times Voldemort called the most.

And every time he left, every time he walked out the door, her heart ached.

"Miss Granger, I-" he said, but she cut him off.

"I know, Professor. You have to go," she said, her voice cracking before she could stop it. He looked at her confusedly.

"Miss Granger, are you quite alright?" he asked, standing up to get his mask out of the cupboard behind him.

"Yes, Professor, I- I just think I'm getting a cold," she said, clearing her throat unnecessarily.

He didn't quite believe her, but he didn't have time to press the issue. He didn't put the mask on in her presence; he never did.

She was looking at him painfully, her brown eyes wide with fright. He walked over to her, on an impulse. It was as if he weren't controlling the actions his body was taking. He reached a hand out and put it on top of hers.

"I'll be back shortly, Miss Granger," he said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. She gulped, getting goosebumps on her hand under his touch. She nodded.

"Please, be careful, Professor," she managed, fighting back tears.

"Always," he said, removing his hand from hers and walking out the door.

No sooner than the door clicked shut, she dropped her head on the table and let the tears flow. When would this nightmare be over? She hoped Voldemort would fall before something happened to Severus. What if he found out Severus was working against him? She didn't even want to think about it.

She didn't know if anything would _ever _come of her feelings toward Professor Snape. Probably not, but she'd like to at least have a chance.

She raised her head from the desk, tears sliding down her cheeks. She wasn't tired anymore. She was going to finish that potion and be waiting here for Professor Snape when he returned. She had to know he was okay.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

**I heard this song and this little glimpse just popped into my head! Hope you liked it! Please review! Love, love! **

**-r**


	9. Give a Little

**A/N: So Hermione and Severus have to have their first real fight as a couple, right? Even if it is over something petty and stupid:D This is that glimpse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "Meet in the Middle." J.K. and Diamond Rio do.**

_if we don't see eye to eye there's something we can do_

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Hermione, absolutely not," Severus said firmly, stalking from the bedroom to the living room.

"But why? What's the problem?" she said furiously, jumping off the bed and running after him.

"What's the problem? I said no, does there have to be a reason?" he asked angrily as he poked at the fire stubbornly.

"Well, yes! You can't just tell me 'no' like I'm a child!" she said indignantly, crossing her arms.

Severus sighed loudly. "Fine, Hermione. You _cannot_ bring Crookshanks here because I _loathe_ cats. Is that reason enough for you?" he said, stalking to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee for his raging headache. Hermione laughed bitterly.

"No! You can't tell me no, just because you hate cats! Have you ever even had a cat?" she inquired, seriously doubting that he had.

He didn't answer her question. He sipped his coffee calmly and replied, "I can give you any reason I want to, Hermione. These are my living quarters and I say no. Crookshanks can stay at your parents' house. He seemed quite content there running around outside like a wild banshee."

"But Severus!" she wailed. "I miss my cat! He isn't happy there! He wants to be with me!" she said, turning away from Severus and hanging her head.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Hermione. He is a feline. He doesn't have feelings. He doesn't care where he lives as long as he has food, water, and something to scratch those evil claws on," he said insensitively. This angered Hermione. She whirled around to face him. She pressed a finger into his chest and backed him against the counter.

"Don't TELL me my cat doesn't have feelings. That cat and I have been through a lot together. Don't forget; he was the one who knew that "Scabbers" was really Wormtail in Animagus form!" she said loudly.

She had a point. But he wasn't giving up that easily.

"Hermione, that's true, but… I just don't want it here, okay?" he said, pushing past her into their bedroom. She followed him. He set his coffee down on the bedside table and laid down on the bed, rubbing his temples.

She sat down in the cushy chair in the corner, not about to try and help him feel better. Crookshanks was _going _to come and live with them, if it was the last thing she did.

"Severus, just tell me why you don't like cats," she said gently, trying to coax it out of him.

"No, I'd rather not talk about it, okay?"

"Ah-ha!"

"'Ah-ha' what?" he asked.

"There IS a reason you don't like cats!" she said triumphantly. He set his jaw and stared straight ahead. "What is it?" she asked, moving from the chair to the bed next to him.

He sighed, knowing she wouldn't let it go until he told her. "I had a cat when I was a little boy, okay, and it died," he said, his voice losing some of its annoyance. Her face immediately softened. "I loved that cat. His name was Alexander, and he was always there for me when my parents were fighting, or when my dad was feeling particularly abusive," he said, looking away from her. She swallowed, her eyes filling with tears. She reached for his hand; he didn't move it. She didn't say anything, she just waited for him to go on. He did, eventually. "He was my best friend… and then one day, he just… died. I found him under my bed… he was probably about 14 years old; I had had him my whole life," he said, his eyes finally meeting hers. She immediately felt bad for badgering him.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she said quietly.

"It was a long time ago, Hermione, it's okay," he said.

"No, I mean, I'm sorry for badgering you about it," she replied, lying next to him and putting her head on his chest. "But Crookshanks is a good cat… he might not be Alexander, but he likes you, Sev. I've seen him jump in your lap, and he doesn't do that for most people," she said. She felt his chest contract as he sighed concededly. She knew then she had him.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

Finally, "We'll get him the next time we visit your parents," he muttered. She grinned and jumped up to kiss him.

"Thank you, Severus!" she shrieked, kissing him over and over on the lips. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. But you're changing the litter box," he said, pointing a finger at her. She threw her head back and laughed.

Severus wouldn't have dared admit it to Hermione, but he couldn't wait for their next visit to her parents' house.

_there ain't no road too long_

_when we meet in middle_

**tbc**

**I wanted to have them fight, but not about anything too serious! I was annoyed with my cat this morning (who reminds me strongly of Crookshanks) and this glimpse came to mind. Please review:D Love, love!**

**By the way, if anyone has a request for a couple of song lyrics they'd like to see a glimpse set to, just let me know!**

**-r**


	10. I Got You, Babe

**A/N: This drabble is about a night out on the town with Severus, Hermione, and some other friends! Fun, drunken times ahead. This one is pretty long, but I had so much fun writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "I Got You, Babe." Those are J.K.'s and Sonny and Cher's.**

_I got you, I won't let go_

_I got you to love me so._

"Good Lord, Hermione, do you have any idea when I last went out to a bar?" Severus asked, standing in his boxers in the closet, looking for something to wear. Hermione laughed, putting in her silver dangly earrings.

"When, Sev?" she asked, smoothing her miniskirt in the mirror that was in the closet directly in front of Severus. He turned to face her.

"When I was twenty-two! It's been eighteen years! I don't even know how to act at a bar anymore!" he said in an exasperated tone.

"Well, isn't it lucky you have a young thing like me to help you out?" she asked playfully, putting her hand on his bare chest and kissing his neck. He felt himself stiffen.

"Keep that up, Hermione, and we'll be staying in tonight," he said silkily, putting his hand on her arm. She grinned and turned to his clothes in the closet. She took out a pair of black slacks and a black button up shirt.

"Here," she said, thrusting the clothes at him, "This way you're still in your black bat clothes, but not in your robes," she said teasingly. He rolled his eyes and put the clothes on, buttoning the shirt up to the second to last button. She shook her head and stepped in front of him. She unbuttoned the two buttons below it, exposing his chest just slightly. "There we go," she said, satisfied. He smiled down at her. She was standing in just her black strapless bra and denim mini skirt. 

"I hope you're not planning on going like that; I'd lose you to a younger man," he said. She laughed.

"You'd never lose me, Sev. But nevertheless, I think I'll wear," she ran her hand along her black shirts, "this one," she pulled a simple, low-cut black halter top adorned with sparkly sequins along the chest off of a hanger. He smiled. He liked it when she wore black. She pulled it over her head. She was ready to go. "Come on, Severus, they're waiting on us," she said, grabbing her purse and pulling him out the door.

/\/\

Outside the castle, they met Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Albus, and Minerva. Severus was surprised to see Dumbledore, but he guessed the old headmaster needed a night out every now and then too. They exchanged greetings and then made their way to Hogsmeade. All three of the couples were holding hands; Hagrid was the only single one, since Madame Maxine was off in France.

"Harry, Ginny, and Ron are going to meet us there," Hermione called over her shoulder to the rest of the group. She felt Severus's hand tighten on hers; he still wasn't quite comfortable socializing with them, Ron in particular, since he was convinced he still loved Hermione. She looked at him reassuringly and whispered, "It'll be alright, babe."

They finally reached the bar and as soon as the seven of them came in the door, the crowd turned and yelled their greetings. They found Harry, Ron, and Ginny in the crowd, and the ten of them sat around a large round table near the dance floor.

All of the men asked their ladies what they wanted to drink, and Hagrid asked Ron, much to the entertainment of the rest of the group. As the men made their way to the bar, Ginny leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "Severus looks great, how'd you get him out of the robes?" Hermione giggled.

"It wasn't that hard; Severus does enjoy looking sexy, whether he admits it or not," she said, elbowing Ginny. Ginny looked at her best girl friend and smiled.

"You really are happy, aren't you, 'Mione?" she asked, squeezing her friend's hand. Hermione nodded.

"Happier than I have been in my entire life," she said.

"I'm glad. You really deserve it," Ginny said, hugging her swiftly.

About this time, the men were returning with the drinks. Albus was holding a beer for himself, and a Cosmopolitan for Minerva. Hagrid had a giant beer and a regular beer for Ron, Lupin had brought a tequila sunrise for himself and a strawberry daiquiri for Tonks. Harry brought a Jagerbomb for himself (he was known to start strong), and a simple soda for Ginny. Everyone looked at her confusedly. Ginny _always _had a mint mojito when they went out. She smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you all, I'm pregnant!" she squealed. All the girls squealed with her, and all the guys clapped Harry on the shoulder appreciatively, even Severus.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Hermione said, holding her margarita up in a toast. Severus held up his beer and the rest of the group did the same.

After Ginny and Harry's good news, everyone felt like cutting loose and having a great time. Everyone ended up on the dance floor, even Ron, who had seen Lavender Brown across the room.

Waitresses were coming around with shot glasses full of Firewhiskey. As Hermione danced on Severus, they looked at each other and shrugged. They took a shot together, and then another. By the time they were done, they had each had seven shots of Firewhiskey and were feeling quite good. They were easily the drunkest of the couples in the group.

The DJ's voice shot over the crowd. "Welcome to Karaoke Night at the Three Broomsticks!" Hermione started to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's up, Hermione?" Severus yelled over the crowd, his voice slightly slurred.

"Severus- I've always wanted to sing karaoke!" she yelled, pressing her lips to his ear. "Sing with me?" she asked, the Firewhiskey radiating off her breath.

If Severus hadn't been so intoxicated, he probably wouldn't have agreed.

But that wasn't the case. He nodded in agreement and drug Hermione up to the DJ's table.

Albus, who was doing some odd rendition of the disco with Minerva, saw the two of them approaching the DJ. He began to laugh heartily. He wasn't even close to being drunk; he and Minerva had only had one drink apiece. The Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts couldn't be seen drunk in public. He would remember every second of what was about to happen tomorrow.

Hermione whispered something in the DJ's ear and the DJ laughed. Then, she and Severus climbed onto the stage and each grabbed a microphone. The music started. Even Albus knew the song. He shook his head and said to Minerva, "Sonny and Cher, that seventies Muggle couple… 'I Got You, Babe!'" he said, elbowing Minerva. Everyone had stopped dancing and turned to watch the couple on the stage.

"Alright, first up we have Miss Hermione Granger and Professor Severus Snape singing 'I Got You, Babe' by Sonny and Cher!" Everyone clapped and Hermione began to sing.

While Hermione was not a good singer, the Firewhiskey seemed to have improved her ability a little. At least she didn't sound like a dying cat.

"_They say we're young, and we don't know, we won't find out until we grow,_" Hermione sang loudly, linking her right arm with Severus's left. Severus stared at the screen and belted in his deep baritone, "_Well, I don't know if all that's true, 'cause you got me and baby, I've got you_," his good singing voice surprised everyone. Hermione even stared at him in surprise. He had turned to face her on the last word of his verse, and she turned to face him. They both sang "_BABE, I got you babe!" _As the song went on, the alcohol in their system seemed to amplify their voices and their actions. They were dancing and swaying to the music dramatically. When they got to the end, Harry and Ron were doubled over with laughter, Lupin had had to sit down to control his guffaws, and Tonks and Ginny were falling all over each other with the giggles. Hagrid, Albus, and Minerva just watched Hermione and Severus appreciatively, wondering how on earth Hermione had done it. How had she made Severus so sociable? They didn't know, but they were sure glad she did.

At the last "_Babe,_" Hermione and Severus held hands and bowed deeply. Hermione was blowing kisses and Severus picked her up and carried her off the stage. Everyone was laughing, and the dance music started to play again. Everyone else in the bar went back to their business, but their group crowded around them, still in disbelief and Lupin still in a fit of laughter.

To everyone's surprise, Harry and Ron stepped up to Severus and each shook his hand.

"Severus, this sealed the deal. We approve of you and Hermione now more than ever. Anyone who would sing karaoke with her must love her more than life itself!" Harry said, shoving Hermione gently. She laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. Ron nodded agreement.

"That girl cannot sing to save her life! I'd rather hear a Mandrake scream!" he said playfully. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Ronald," she said, holding Severus's hand and looking at both of them, her eyes shining. She loved them for giving them their approval.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Lupin and Tonks were scrambling onto the stage, ready to sing their duet. Before they turned to watch, Hermione leaned up and kissed Severus on the mouth gently.

"Thank you," she said quietly, meaning more than for just singing karaoke with her. He knew what she meant.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he said, wrapping her in his arms.

_I got you to hold my hand_

_I got you to understand_

**tbc**

**Heh, a little bit of alcohol and karaoke can go a long way! Please review! I am so on a roll today; this is my third glimpse and I'm still planning on writing more! Love, love!**

**-r**


	11. If She Really Says Yes

**A/N: So, this is one of the glimpses I have been so excited to write. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "How Forever Feels." J.K. and Kenny Chesney do.**

_Tonight's the night_

_Feels like perfect timing_

Severus Snape was pacing back and forth in front of his bed, wringing his hands in anticipation. He couldn't back out now; he had come this far. He loved her, he knew that for certain. And there really was no question that she loved him. They had been together nearly a year now, the only thing left to do was ask her the question. The question consisted of four simple words, but they were going to be the four hardest words he had ever uttered in his life: _Will you marry me?_

Hermione was at her evening class, receiving her license to teach. After Hogwarts, she realized that was all she had ever truly wanted to do. She only had a few more classes left before she would have her certificate, and Severus had never been more proud of her. He looked at his watch. Seven o'clock. She would be home any minute. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small heart-shaped velvet box. He snapped open the lid and admired the ring he had picked out. It was platinum (very expensive, but he had once heard Hermione mention to Ginny in passing that she had always dreamed of a platinum engagement ring), and the diamond was a 1 ½ carat princess cut stone. The clarity was near perfect. Severus smiled as he pictured the look on her face when she saw it (and tried to forget how much it had set him back). As he heard her key click in the lock, he snapped the box shut hurriedly and placed it back in his pocket. He walked to the living room to meet her. He reached the room just as she was opening the door. He smiled at her.

"Hi, dear," he said, leaning to her to give her a kiss on the lips. She kissed him back.

"Hi, Sev, how was your day?" she asked, setting her messenger bag on the dining room table.

"Oh, it was fine," he replied, his hand brushing the velvet box in his pocket. "And yours? How was class?"

"Oh, it was good, just another week and I've got my certificate!" she exclaimed suddenly, running over to him and jumping on his front, wrapping her legs around his waist. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, you do, Hermione, and I am _so _proud of you!" he cried, hugging her tightly and setting her down on her feet gently. "Now, come on, we're going for a walk," he said, opening the front door.

"Right now?" she asked, looking down. "I need to change," she said.

"Change? No, you look perfect," he said, looking at her admiringly. She was wearing a black knee-length skirt and a blue button up shirt with black strappy heels. She sighed.

"Oh, alright, Severus, where are we going?" she asked, following him out the door.

"You'll see," he said. He had decided to propose to her in the Great Hall. What other place besides Hogwarts was more perfect? That was where their entire relationship had blossomed, and the Great Hall was where they first decided to do something about it.

The castle was darker than usual that night, it still being summer vacation and only the faculty there to inhabit it. They made their way to the Great Hall, holding hands. Hermione turned to Severus as they reached the doors.

"Sev, why are we going in here? Nothing's going on in the Great Hall this time of year," she said, thoroughly confused.

"Stop asking so many questions, Hermione!" he said simply, and with a flick of his wand, all the lights went out on the other side of the door in the Great Hall, save one bright star shining down from the enchanted ceiling, right in the middle of the room. All the tables disappeared at the same time. He opened the doors of the Great Hall with a flourish, revealing utter darkness and emptiness, except that one spot of light. Hermione looked at him, even though she couldn't see his face.

"Severus, what's going on?" she asked. He said nothing, but led her to the bright light in the middle of the room. He stood facing her, holding both her hands. They could see each other clearly now, the silvery light illuminating her every feature. He took a deep breath.

"Hermione, I love you," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, Sev, but you didn't have to bring me to the Great Hall to tell me th—" her sentence stopped short and her breath caught in her throat as he dropped to one knee. She gasped, let go of his left hand and covered her mouth with her right.

He reached in his pocket with his now free hand and pulled out the box. Using wordless and wandless magic, he opened it. The ring sat in the box, shining under the starlight. She took one look at it and her eyes filled with tears. He took the ring out of the box and held it in his left hand. The box floated to the ground.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you more than life itself. Every day we've been together has been better than the last. You have brought light into my life. I never thought I would be happy, and then you came along. Ever since you walked into my life, you have made each day a blessing, and I never thought anyone could do that. I want nothing more than to make you happy, make you smile, and love you for the rest of my life. Hermione," he took another deep breath, "will you marry me?" he asked, holding the ring near her left hand.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh, Severus, yes, yes, yes!" she said, sobs choking her every word.

He sighed in relief and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. It fit perfectly. She looked at it and covered her mouth again. She looked up at him, her eyes shining. She wrapped her arms around him and he enveloped her in a tight hug.

As soon as they embraced, the lights came up in the Great Hall and applause ruptured all over the room. Hermione jumped, but immediately began to cry fresh tears.

Everyone was there, in a large circle around them. She let go of Severus and turned around. Her parents were there, Dumbledore and McGonagall, Professors Flitwick, Lupin, Sprout, and Hagrid. Ron, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, The Malfoy family, Lee Jordan, even Crookshanks was sitting in between Fred and George. All of them were clapping, smiling, and some (Harry and Ron included) were crying. There were many other people there, but her tears were blurring her vision. She turned back to Severus and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Severus, I am so glad you let all our friends and family share this moment with us," she said, looking up at him with adoration. He grinned.

"I knew you would love it," he said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you, darling," she said.

"I love you too, and I cannot wait to make you happy," he said, leaning toward her.

"Oh Severus, you already do," she said, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss.

_Now I know how forever feels._

**tbc**

**So, how was it? Finally, Sev and 'Mione are engaged! Please, leave reviews! Love, love!**

**-r**


	12. Feelings So Absolute, There's No Doubt

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "Lost in this Moment." J.K. and Big and Rich do.**

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

Hermione paced back and forth in the classroom adjacent to the Great Hall. She had been ready for an hour; now she was just waiting on the five o'clock hour to strike. It was her wedding day. She stopped pacing and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

Her wedding dress was full, white, and strapless. It fit her curves perfectly; that was one thing she knew Severus loved about her—the fact that she was _not_ as thin as a rail. She ran her hands down the front of it, resting her hands on her hips. Her light brown curls were pulled up into a simple style, a few tendrils falling around her face. Her makeup was subtle, enhancing her natural beauty. Her veil was laying on the table next to the mirror. As she looked up into the mirror again, her mother was standing behind her, smiling.

"Hermione, dear, you look gorgeous," her mom said. Hermione could hear the tears in her voice. She turned to face her mother.

"Mom, I love you," she blurted out, pulling her into a tight hug. Her mom hugged her back.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby is getting married!" she exclaimed happily. Hermione's father stepped up to them.

"Neither can I," he whispered. Hermione turned to him. She immediately started to cry. It was the first time she had ever seen her father's eyes full of tears. She wrapped one arm around him and pulled him into their embrace. They stood there for a few seconds, savoring the last bit of time they would have as a three-person family. Her mom's voice broke the silence.

"It's nearly time, 'Mione," she said, reaching for the veil. Hermione nodded.

Mrs. Granger placed the veil on Hermione's head and pulled it down over her face. She smiled as she adjusted it to just perfect.

"There, honey. Now, I'm going to go take my seat," she said, squeezing Hermione's hand.

"Thank you, Mom, for everything," she said. Her mom nodded and walked out the door, leaving Hermione and Mr. Granger in the room alone together.

There wasn't much time for words, but Mr. Granger had always been good at saying things simply.

"Hermione Jean, you're a beautiful bride, and I know Severus is going to make you happy. I love you, and I'm so proud you're my daughter," he said, lifting her veil and kissing her cheek. Hermione smiled.

"I love you too, Daddy. Thank you," she said. He nodded.

Ginny stuck her head in the door at that moment.

"Hey, guys, we're ready," she said, smiling. "Hermione, you look absolutely perfect. Severus is going to flip!" she said with a giggle.

Hermione took a deep breath, hooked her arm in her father's, and they walked to the shut doors of the Great Hall.

Ginny was Hermione's maid of honor, and Tonks, Luna, and Fleur were her other bridesmaids. Hermione and her dad were at the back of the line. The doors opened, and Canon in D on strings started playing softly.

Hermione took a deep breath, made sure Ginny had Severus's wedding band on her finger, and before she knew it, Ginny was walking down the aisle. It was time.

As soon as she and her father stepped into the room, the Wedding March began to play on the enchanted organ.

At the front of the room stood Harry, Ron, Lupin (Hermione was shocked when Severus named him a groomsman; Harry and Ron had, after all, been her decision), and Lucius, Severus's best man. Dumbledore stood in the middle of the room behind his podium; he was to marry Severus and Hermione.

But she only had eyes for one person: Severus.

He stood in front of Lucius, his dark eyes locked on her. He smiled gently. Her heart fluttered. _I am really going to marry the man I love._

She and her father approached the front of the room, and Dumbledore spoke.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" he asked.

"Her mother and I do," Mr. Granger said, lifting Hermione's veil, kissing her on the cheek, then putting it back down. He took her hand and placed it in Severus's, and sat down on the front row next to Mrs. Granger, wiping a single tear from his cheek.

She and Severus stood facing one another. Her heart was beating so loudly, she was sure everyone in the room could hear it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in matrimony, Severus Tobias Snape and Hermione Jean Granger." Severus squeezed her hands gently and smiled.

Dumbledore said the traditional vows, and as Severus spoke to Hermione for the first time, he lifted her veil. After the traditional vows, they both had written something personal they wanted to say to each other. Severus spoke first.

"Hermione, I do not even know how to begin to tell you how much I love you. You are the brightest spot in my life, and my very best friend. I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life. I am going to make you the happiest woman in the world, I swear to you," he said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Severus, you are the only man I have ever loved. You have always been someone I have looked up to, admired, and now, loved. I was beginning to think I'd never find the right man for me, and then you came along. I've never felt the same way about anyone I feel about you. I love you, and _I _swear to make _you _the happiest man in the world," she said, her voice finally cracking and a tear rolling down her cheek.

Dumbledore smiled, clearing some building tears from his throat. "And now, the rings," he said. Lucius handed Severus Hermione's wedding band, and Ginny handed Hermione Severus's.

"Severus, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," Dumbledore said, gazing down at them.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Severus said, tears choking his words. He slipped the ring on her finger.

"Hermione, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed,"

"With this ring, I thee wed," Hermione repeated, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, putting the ring on his left hand.

"If no one in this room has any objections, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

No sooner had Dumbledore gotten out that last sentence, Severus had pulled Hermione to him in an ardent embrace, kissing her lips like he'd never kissed her before. She melted into him, kissing him back. When they broke the kiss, they raised their joined hands to the crowd.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape!" The room burst into applause and stood up as the couple walked down the aisle together. The wedding party followed, grins spread over all their faces.

But the biggest smiles were on the faces of Severus and Hermione.

When they stepped outside into the hall, Severus turned her to face him. She smiled radiantly up at him.

"Mrs. Snape, you look perfect. Amazing. Gorgeous. Every other positive word known to man," he said, laughing and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, Mr. Snape, you look amazingly gorgeous yourself,"

At that moment, Dumbledore waved his hands and the Great Hall changed from wedding chapel to reception hall. Everyone waited patiently inside for the bride and groom to reenter. When they did, everyone applauded and shooting stars fell from the enchanted ceiling.

Hermione gasped and looked at Severus. With her brown eyes wide and doe-like, she had never looked more stunning.

"God, I love you," he whispered in her ear. She turned to look at him.

"I love you too," she said.

Dumbledore's voice broke through the din. "Let the party begin!"

Severus smiled and led Hermione to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple.

_Waited my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you._

**tbc**

**:D That was fun! Next up, the wedding reception, of course! Please review!! Love, love!**

**-r**


	13. You've Got the Promise of My Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "I Cross My Heart." J.K. and George Strait do.**

_From here on after, let's stay the way we are right now_

_And share all the love and laughter a lifetime will allow_

As Hermione and Severus entered the Great Hall, all eyes were on them. No one could take their eyes off of Hermione; she was so beautiful. Her eyes were shining with happiness, and no one had ever seen Severus so ecstatic.

Lee Jordan, who was DJing for the reception, suddenly spoke over the microphone. "Welcome to the biggest party the Great Hall has seen in 100 years!" he exclaimed. Everyone clapped and Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus's waist. "Now, if we could get the couple of the night on the floor for their first dance!" He beckoned the two of them over into the middle of the crowd. Severus led Hermione over and everyone made a circle around them.

As the song started to play, Severus wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her arms around his neck. She looked up at him adoringly, her eyes never leaving his. She couldn't believe she was actually married—to the man of her dreams. She was really Mrs. Severus Snape, and she never wanted more.

As he looked down at her, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Hermione Granger was now Hermione Snape. It was really happening. Nothing he could ever do in his life from this point of would make him happier. She was his, and his life was complete.

As they danced, everyone around them relished in the fact that Hermione and Severus were finally truly happy. Their joy radiated from them into everyone else, and it made for an excellent atmosphere.

Severus leaned down to Hermione and whispered along with the song, "_I cross my heart, and promise to give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true._" She smiled up at him and kissed his lips on the last note of the song.

As the song ended, he held her back into a sexy, classy dip, and everyone applauded. As she looked around at all of her friends and family, she realized just how lucky she was. She _was _Mrs. Severus Snape, and she would be forever.

_You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,_

_And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet._

**tbc**

**please review:D Love, love!**

**-r**


	14. I've Got It Bad

**A/N: Hermione gets her teaching job at Hogwarts and some interesting things happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or "Hot for Teacher." J.K. and Van Halen do.**

_I'm hot for teacher_

_I've got it bad, so bad_

_I'm hot for teacher._

"Hermione, you're going to be fine!" Severus exclaimed, stepping behind her in the mirror. She was fussing over her robes; she had changed them at least four times.

"Sev, I am SO nervous! What if they hate me? What if I'm a bad teacher?" she said quickly, turning to face him.

He grinned. "If they hate you, you'll be following in the footsteps of your husband. Surely they will have heard of _Professor Snape: Bat of the Dungeon_," he said playfully, raising his arms under his cape and lunging at her. She giggled and shoved him good-naturedly. He turned serious suddenly. "Baby, they will not hate you. And you're going to be a fantastic professor. Professor Flitwick asked you to take over for him after he retired, didn't he?" She nodded. "See? He knew you could teach Charms better than anyone," he said, kissing her forehead. She smiled.

"Thank you, darling. I feel better now," she said, picking up her wand from the nightstand and putting it in her pocket. "How do I look?" she asked, whirling around for him. He grinned and pulled her close.

"Professor Snape, you look gorgeous. Now go, you will be late for your first class," he said, slapping her gently on the behind as she turned to go.

"Good luck to you too, Professor Snape. I love you," she said, smiling. At that, she practically ran out the door, excitement radiating from her.

"I love you too, Hermione."

Severus shook his head, smiled, and finished buttoning up the tiny buttons on his sleeves.

/\/\/\

Upstairs, Hermione stood at the front of the room, waiting for her first class. Luckily, it would be a Gryffindor class. She didn't know what she would do if it were a class full of Slytherins. However, no sooner than she thought that, she remembered she was married to Slytherin's Head of House. _Wow, maybe I will get lucky and everyone will like me!_ She was smiling when the students entered the room. The Gryffindors had been muttering to one another, and she heard things like "_Another _Professor Snape?" But when they looked up at her, they looked shocked.

"Welcome to Charms, first year Gryffindors! I'm Professor Snape," All the girls in the room looked relieved, and all the boys' jaws dropped.

"No need to look so shocked," she said, a little confused. A boy in the first row with curly brown hair and glasses raised his hand. She pointed at him, giving him permission to speak. She could tell he was going to be one of the leaders of the class.

"Well, it's just that when we saw we had Professor Snape for Potions, we were… well, nervous. And then to see we had another Professor Snape for Charms…" he said, glancing at his classmates. Most of them nodded vigorously.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "No need to be nervous, class. Professor Snape is my husband," two of the girls in the middle of the room gasped audibly, and Hermione just smiled. "And I can assure you that he means none of you any harm," she said, smiling. All of the students relaxed visibly.

"Okay, take out your wands. The first thing we're going to do is a simple levitating charm. Practice this movement," she demonstrated with her wand, "Swish and flick," she said. The students did so, most of them getting it exactly right. She corrected those that weren't.

"Now, the incantation. _Wingardium Leviosa,_" she said, smiling at her memory of teaching Ron how to say it correctly in their first year. "Remember, it's _LeviOHsa, not LeviosAH_," This tip seemed to help them, most of the students made their feather float by at least the second try.

As the lesson went on, she noticed the boys in the class were looking at her admiringly. She furrowed her brow in confusion, then looked down at herself. _Oh no._ _They surely don't hate me, do they?_

No sooner than it began, the class was over. She dismissed them and thanked them for their work. She stepped into the hall, deciding to go tell Severus how her first class had gone during the fifteen minute break between classes.

As she headed down to the dungeons, she heard the curly haired boy from her class talking to his friends. She slowed up, stepping into the shadows so he wouldn't see her.

"Imagine if someone heard us saying that! 'Professor Snape is hot!' They'd think we've gone off our rocker, but they'd have to see the lady Professor Snape!" he exclaimed. His friends laughed.

A red-haired boy spoke up. "She was rather attractive, wasn't she?" he said. Before she knew it, the boys in front of her were having a full-blown conversation about all her finer points. She flushed, embarrassed over hearing them.

Since she had wasted time listening to the boys, she didn't have time to see Severus. She sighed and headed back upstairs.

/\/\/\

All day, she had the same reactions from the male students, even more so from the fourth years and up. They were looking at her a little too attentively, and she heard whispers as they left the class.

She didn't know what to make of it. At the end of the day, she couldn't wait to see Severus. She practically ran to their quarters and burst into the living room.

Severus was sitting in a chair next to the fireplace, apparently waiting for her. He stood up.

"Hermione! How was your first day as Charms professor?" he asked, wrapping her in a hug.

"It was great! They all loved me!" she said, then added under her breath, "a little too much," she muttered.

"What?" he asked, curious.

"Oh, Sev, I was coming to see you after my first class and I overheard some first year boys talking about how 'hot' I am! And the reactions just got worse the older the boys got!" she said, horrified.

But instead of getting angry, Severus just chuckled.

"Severus! It isn't funny!" she said haughtily, putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course it is! You expected them not to notice how beautiful you are?" he said tenderly, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Wha—you… beautiful?" she said, stuttering.

"Yes, beautiful. Don't act like you don't know it, my dear," he said, grinning, "and you are much nicer to look at than Professor Flitwick," he said, jabbing her in the ribs with his elbow. She had to smile at this.

"Looks like they're hot for teacher. But, that's okay, they'll never be as hot for you as I am, Professor Hermione Snape," he whispered in her ear. She grinned and pushed him backwards gently onto the kitchen table. He sat on it, pulling her body between his legs. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck.

"You're so sexy," she growled, pushing him down so he was lying on his back on the table.

"Not as sexy as you," he said, pulling her on top of him.

"Teach me something, Professor," she breathed in his ear. He grinned and kissed her deeply.

_But I am doing well_

_Teacher needs to see me after school._

**tbc**

**Please review! That was a fun chapter to write! Thanks to all those, by the way, who have been reviewing this whole time! It means a lot! Love, love!**

**-r**


	15. Time Will Ease Your Pain

**A/N: I don't own HP or "How Can I Help You to Say Goodbye." J.K. and Patty Loveless do.**

_How can I help you to say goodbye?_

_It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry_

Hermione had never been happier in her entire life. She had a wonderful husband, a great job at Hogwarts, and she was having no qualms with any of her family or friends. She didn't think anything could happen to change her happiness.

Was she ever wrong.

/\/\/\

The day it happened was like any other day. She taught her classes, stayed in the classroom a bit to help some students with some questions, and chatted with McGonagall in the hallway on her way back to her and Severus's quarters.

If she had only known what would be waiting for her when she got there, she might have taken even longer.

When she turned her key in the lock and opened the door, she found Severus sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. She dropped her bag and rushed over to him.

"Severus, what's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes. She was shocked; if Severus had been crying, something bad must've happened. It was several seconds before Severus opened his mouth to speak.

"Hermione, come over here," he said quietly, leading her over to the couch, "sit down," he directed, gesturing at the couch. She did as he said, her eyes never leaving him.

"Severus, _what's wrong_?" she asked insistently. He swallowed and dropped to his knees in front of her, holding her hands.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something, and…" he trailed off, his eyes filling with tears again.

"Severus, please, you're _scaring _me!" she exclaimed, squeezing his hands. "What happened?"

"Sweetheart, it's your… it's your mom," he managed, keeping his eyes on her.

Her breath caught in her throat instantly. "M-my mom? What happened? Is she okay?" she asked, hoping against hope he wasn't going to tell her what she thought he was going to tell her. He shook his head slightly.

"No, baby. She was—she was in a car accident a few hours ago," Hermione's heart sank to her feet. "They did everything they could," he said, not wanting to come out and say she had passed away.

Hermione was shaking her head over and over, very quickly. "No. No. No. Th-This can't be right. I just talked to her this morning. No." Her whole body started to shake and Severus brought himself up to sit next to her and he wrapped his arms around her. She pushed him away and stood up.

"You're lying!" she screamed, not thinking straight.

"No, darling, I would never do that to you," he said gently, knowing she was in shock. He stood up and started to touch her. She backed away from him.

"Oh my God, oh my God. This isn't happening. My mom can't be de-dead. She's my mother! She's my best friend! No! NO!" she was screaming, sobs racking her body. She put her hands in her hair and gripped the roots, and Severus was sure she was going to pull it out. He stepped toward her again. "My mommy… no… God, please… no," she whispered, her legs giving out as she collapsed to the floor, sobbing. Severus fell to the ground with her, wrapping her in his arms. She didn't resist him this time; she wrapped his arms around his neck and cried into his chest. "Severus, how could this happen? She wasn't old enough to die!" she screamed.

"Shh, baby, I know… I know…" having lost his mother a long time ago, he knew how she felt. He smoothed her hair, rocking her gently back and forth. She suddenly looked up, a look of urgency in her eyes.

"My father. Where's my dad?" she asked.

"Your father wasn't with her, dear. He will probably be at the funeral home making arrangements," he said quietly. "As soon as you are able to Apparate we will go to him, okay?" She nodded and put her face back into his chest, crying harder than ever.

"Oh God, Severus. When today s-started I had n-no idea t-that things would turn out l-this way," she stammered through her tears. He kept smoothing her hair. 

"I know, Hermione, but we never can be prepared for things like this," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"What am I going to do without her?" she said, looking up at him.

"It's not going to be easy, darling, but remember, you have your dad, and me, and your friends. I know it isn't the same and it never will be, but you're not alone," he said. He kissed her cheek gently, tasting her salty tears. She wiped her eyes.

"I have to stop crying," she said.

"Hermione… it's okay to cry," he said, a tear dropping down his cheek. Even as she said she needed to stop, fresh tears were forming in her eyes. She fell against him, new sobs shaking her body.

Severus knew all he could do for her right now was hold her and let her cry.

_Come let me hold you, and I will try_

_How can I help you to say goodbye?_

**tbc**

**;( I know that one was sad… but I heard this song for the first time in a long time today, and the inspiration came to me. Please review! The next one will be happier, I promise. Love, love!**

**-r**


	16. Got Some Straightening Out to Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or "Big Girls Don't Cry." J.K. and Fergie do. **

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you._

Hermione hadn't been herself in six months. Her mother's death had taken a real toll on her.

At the funeral, she had barely been able to walk down the aisle of the chapel. Severus had had to support her the entire way. During the service, she stared straight ahead, her eyes boring into the wall behind the casket. Her hand had rested under Severus's limply, and tears had fallen silently down her cheeks.

The rest of that day had been just as unbearable, as were the weeks and months that followed. Severus wanted nothing more than to make all her pain go away, but he knew that was impossible. Just as he had when his mother had died, Hermione would come around. 

Today had marked the six month anniversary of her mother's death. It had been a terrible day. The past six months had consisted of nothing but going through the motions. She taught her classes, graded their papers, came home, spent a little time with Severus, and went to sleep. This day was proving to be no different.

Severus. She knew she wasn't being a good wife to him. Their relationship had been dealt this terrible hand, and she knew she wasn't doing a very good job of making the best of it.

She was afraid she was going to lose Severus. She had been distant for the past half year, and she knew it. But she still loved him as much, if not more, as ever. But did he know that?

/\/\/\

She was right. Severus was beginning to have his doubts about her love for him. While he fully understood the pain she was feeling, he wished she would let him comfort her. But she never did. She always wanted to be alone. But he wanted to be near her. Did she still love him?

/\/\/\

Hermione suddenly sat up in bed and stood on her feet more solidly than she had in six months. She had just realized something. Yes, her mother had died. But Severus hadn't. She loved him. She didn't want to lose him too. She had to let him know she still loved him, and she felt ready now to do that. She went into the closet and put on the nightgown Severus loved her in—the deep emerald green silk spaghetti strap one. She tamed her curls and smoothed the nightgown over her hips. She smiled at herself in the mirror for the first time in months. Her head turned to the left as she heard Severus bustling around in the kitchen. She took a deep breath and headed in.

/\/\/\

"Severus?" she said tentatively, putting her hand on his back.

He immediately felt himself stiffen at her mere touch. "Hermione?" he said, turning around to face her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slightly. "Severus, sweetheart, I-I wanted to tell you that… I love you," she fell into his arms, "I love you _so _much and I am sorry for the way I've been acting," he opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted, "I have been devastated about my mom, but I just realized that I would be in a much worse state if I lost you too. Please know that the way I've been behaving has nothing to do with you. I love you," she finished, looking up at him.

Relief had flooded his face, and it was clear that he had been having different thoughts. He tightened his embrace and kissed her deeply.

"Hermione Jean Snape, I love you too," he whispered.

"Thank you, love, for being here for me through this whole thing," she said, putting her hand on his cheek, "even when I haven't been the most cooperative of people."

He nodded, then felt her eyes drop to the obvious bulge in his black silk pajama pants. She grinned at him for the first time since that fateful day.

"I guess I have been slacking in _that _department too, huh?" she teased, running a finger down his spine. He shivered and smirked at her. She took that smirk as a yes, grabbed his hand and led him swiftly to their bedroom.

"How about I make up for that right now?" she asked sexily, unbuttoning his pajama top. He sighed in relief and kissed her passionately.

Things were getting back to normal. Hermione was obviously still grieving for her mother, but at least she was starting to live her life again.

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my valentine _

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to _

_'Cause I want to hold yours too._

**tbc**

**Please review:D Love, love!**

**-r**


	17. The Most Wonderful News

**A/N: I couldn't think of the perfect song to use for this glimpse, so this one doesn't have song lyrics. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. J.K. does.**

Hermione had been feeling a little under the weather lately, and it hadn't gone unnoticed. Everyone, including Severus, her colleagues, and her students noticed that she was a bit tired. However, they all chalked it up to her recent family tragedy and the fact that she was finishing up her first year of being a teacher.

But Hermione had a different suspicion; one that she could only hope was true.

She thought she could be pregnant. Yes, she and Severus had already discussed children, and much to her surprise, Severus wanted a large family—at least four kids. This was fantastic news to her; she had always dreamed of having a big family.

The last time she and Severus had sex, they had forgotten to do a contraceptive charm beforehand. However, the sex had been so mind-blowing, Severus didn't even think about it, and hadn't mentioned it for the last month. He hadn't even noticed their slip up at all. Hermione had decided not to mention it just yet.

But the whole month had gone by, and no period. She knew then that her suspicions were probably accurate. She knew what she had to do.

That evening, when Severus was in his lab brewing Wolfsbane for Lupin, she slipped out of their quarters and up to the infirmary for a visit to Madame Pomfrey.

/\/\/\

As soon as she stepped into the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey took one look at her and grinned.

"My child, you're simply _glowing_," she said pointedly. Hermione smiled and flushed.

"Actually, Poppy, that's what I came up here to see you about. I think I may be pregnant, and I wanted to do a test before I sprung the news on Severus," she said breathlessly. Poppy smiled.

"Mrs. Snape! Oh, it's going to be simply wonderful if you and Severus are to have a baby! Oh, I wonder if it is a boy or a girl? I wonder what you'll name it!" Poppy would have continued had Hermione not interrupted.

"Um, Poppy? The test?" she said, trying not to laugh.

"Ah, yes, Professor Snape. Alright, lie down here, and I will perform the test. It should only take a few seconds," she said, bustling about as Hermione lay down on the bed.

Poppy came over to her, lifted her shirt, and hovered her wand over Hermione's abdomen, muttering an incantation.

Hermione's belly turned a bright gold. She looked at it, then looked at Madame Pomfrey and squealed.

"I AM pregnant!" she said, jumping up and hugging the mediwitch tightly.

"You certainly are! Too soon yet to tell if it is a boy or a girl, and I suspect you will want Severus here for that test?" she said, hugging the ecstatic woman before her.

"Oh, yes! Oh, I cannot WAIT to tell him!" she said, running out of the room and calling thanks over her shoulder. Madame Pomfrey smiled to herself.

/\/\/\

A few minutes later, Severus was in their bathroom brushing his teeth when Hermione rushed into the bedroom, looking flushed and extremely excited about something. He spit and rinsed out his mouth, and wiped his lips with the hand towel on the sink. She ran into the bathroom and put both hands on the doorframe to stop herself. Her eyes were wild with exhilaration and her curly hair flew in front of her shoulders as she stopped.

"Severus!" she exclaimed, stepping toward him, clasping her hands in front of her, grinning like a maniac.

"Hermione, what's going on?" he asked, taking her hands and leading her backwards out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. She was still grinning as she turned him around and sat him on the bed.

"Severus, I have to tell you something," she said, getting to her knees and putting her arms on his knees, looking up at him.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"It's only the most wonderful news of our lives, love," she said, taking his hands in hers. "Something that I- we have… been… waiting for," she said, squeezing his hands. His obsidian eyes lit up as he explored her caramel ones.

"Do you mean..."

"Severus, I'm PREGNANT!!!" she screamed, jumping up and bringing him with her. He yelled in joy, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her clear off the ground.

"Oh my God, Hermione, this is fantastic!" he cried, spinning her around in his arms. She giggled and held on to his neck tightly. He leant his head back and looked into her eyes before kissing her lips deeply.

"Severus, I am so happy!" she said as he placed her back on her feet. He grinned so widely she thought his face might crack.

"I am too, my darling!" he said, leaning down to kiss her on the mouth. "Nothing in the entire world could make me happier than knowing that you are going to bear my child."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Me too, Severus."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked excitedly.

"It's too soon yet. In a month or so we can go see Madame Pomfrey and she will be able to tell us," she said, kissing his neck gently.

He moaned slightly. "I can't wait."

/a month and a half later\

"Sev, I am so excited. Today we find out the sex of our baby. If we are going to have a daughter or a son first," she rambled. Severus smiled.

"I know, I am ecstatic as well, sweetheart." he replied, buttoning his sleeves.

"Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" This was the first time they had explored the question. He looked at her.

"I do not care, as long as he or she is healthy," he said truthfully, taking her hand. She smiled and took it, opening the bedroom door and heading to the infirmary.

Upstairs in the infirmary, Hermione lay on the bed and held Severus's hand. Poppy lifted Hermione's shirt and waved her wand over it, muttering a different incantation than when she had done the same action a month earlier.

As she did so, a pink light glowed from Hermione's abdomen. She looked up at the couple and smiled. "A baby girl," she stated.

Hermione sighed with delight and Severus looked positively elated.

"Did you hear that, darling? We're going to have a daughter," she said, looking up at him.

He nodded, leaned down, and kissed her lips gently.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Snape," he whispered.

"And I you, Mr. Snape," she replied, smiling against his lips.

**tbc**

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed it! Love, love!**

**-r**


	18. Her Carnivorous Habit

**A/N: This glimpse is dedicated to oscarxena for giving me the great idea of using this song and doing this particular story! Thanks for the idea! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "Cheeseburger in Paradise." J.K. and Jimmy Buffett do.**

_Some kind of sensuous treat_

_Not zucchini, fettuccini, or bulgur wheat_

_But a big warm bun and a huge hunk of meat._

"Mmmm, Sev, could you do me a favor?" Hermione purred from the sofa in their living room. Severus came from the kitchen where he had been washing the dishes from dinner. He grinned and smoothed her hair off her forehead.

"Anything, dearest," he replied softly.

"I'm hungry," she stated.

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Severus's face fell. _Oh, no…_he thought. Hermione placed her hands on her six month pregnant belly and looked up at him, her brown eyes wide as doe's.

He sighed and looked at her. He had been through this before. He glanced at the clock on the mantle. It was nearing midnight, and he was about to have to go chasing after a crazy craving for his very pregnant wife. But he knew if he complained, woe be unto him. So he forced a smile and asked the dreaded question.

"What can I get for you, 'Mione?" he asked, fearing what crazy thing she'd come up with this time.

"Hmm… how about… a tuna fish sandwich with Brussels sprouts and some Crème Brulee for dessert," ignoring Severus's disgusted face, she closed her eyes and licked her lips.

"But darling, you don't even like Brussels sprouts," he said, not trying to be argumentative.

"I- don't- care," she said through her teeth, narrowing her eyes at him. "I want them."

He held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, I'll be right back," he said haughtily, walking out the door and heading to the kitchen. Hermione rolled her eyes and rubbed her belly protectively.

/\/\/\

"Brussels sprouts… tuna fish… how disgusting is that…" Severus grumbled all the way to the kitchen, irritated with Hermione for getting snappy with him.

As he opened the door to the kitchen, Dobby came running up to him, wearing a green sweater vest over bright purple plaid flannel pants. Severus stifled a laugh as he took in the house elf's outfit.

"Master Severus, what can Dobby get for you?" he asked, bowing deeply. Severus gestured as if to tell the elf to rise from the ground.

"It is not for me, I assure you, Dobby. Mrs. Snape wishes to have a… tuna fish sandwich, a side of Brussels sprouts, and some Crème Brulee," Severus stated, waiting for Dobby's reaction.

Dobby wrinkled his nose but then said, "Oh, what a lovely sounding meal for Mrs. Hermione Snape. Dobby will get it right away." In a flash, he was back holding the plate of food in his long hands. Severus thanked him and slipped him a silver Sickle, which Dobby tried to refuse, but eventually took after Severus slipped it into the pocket on his sweater vest.

/\/\/\

Hermione looked up toward the door when Severus came in, and she smiled at him, seeming to have forgotten that she had been short with him.

He sat the plate down on the coffee table in front of her, and helped her sit up. She looked at the food hungrily and started to eat, looking ecstatic.

Severus retreated to the kitchen and finished drying the dishes. He wasn't going to pretend she hadn't hurt his feelings. Just because she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, and she was carrying his daughter….

"Severus?" she called.

"Yes, Hermione?" he asked, walking into the living room, purposely not referring to her with a term of endearment.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked, having eaten the Brussels sprouts and tuna fish sandwich already, now eating the Crème Brulee in little bites.

"Why, no, Hermione! Why on Earth would I be?" he asked sarcastically, sitting down on the ottoman in front of the recliner.

"You _are _mad," she said sorrowfully, putting down the plate. Her eyes filled with tears and she began to sob. Severus's heart jumped into his throat. He couldn't stand to see her like that. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, baby, it's alright. You just hurt my feelings a little when you snapped at me, that's all. Don't worry, it's okay now," he cooed, smoothing her hair.

"A-are you sure?" she sniffled, looking up at him.

"Yes, my dear, I'm quite sure. Now stop crying before you upset the baby," he said, putting his long hand on her belly. She grinned and placed his hand lower on her stomach where she felt their daughter kicking. He smiled and pressed his ear to the spot, listening.

She smiled down at him and put her hands in his hair, massaging his scalp softly.

"Thanks for putting up with my wicked cravings. And I promise after I have the baby, I will never want to look at a Brussel sprout again," she said, laughing. He laughed too and started to tickle her. She fell back onto the back of the sofa, giggling uncontrollably.

He wondered what he had done to deserve to be so happy.

_Cheeseburger in paradise_

_Making the best of every virtue and vice_

_Worth every damn bit of sacrifice_

**tbc**

**Hehe, thanks for the great idea, oscarxena! Please review, you already took the time to read it, so just take a few more seconds and hit that review button! You have no idea how much it means to me:D Love, love!**

**-r**


	19. I Get a Kick Out of You

**A/N: Thanks again to oscarxena for the ideas! It's hard coming up with songs to go with my ideas for stories, and it's good to get a little help every once in awhile:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or "I Get a Kick Out of You." J.K. and Frank Sinatra do.**

_I get a kick every time_

_I see you standing there before me_

Hermione was in such a foul mood. She was eight months pregnant, and had never felt so disgusting in her entire life.

Yeah, she constantly listened to everyone tell her how beautiful she looked, and how she was simply glowing, and how lucky she was to be having a baby. But she didn't feel that way. Not one bit. She felt fat, ugly, and undesirable. She stood in the closet in front of the full length mirror, wearing only her underwear and a maternity tank top. She sighed as tears filled her eyes. _I may never come back from this…_

She heard her husband's key turn in the lock. She wiped her eyes quickly and rushed to put on a pair of shorts. He walked into the room as soon as she was frantically pulling them up.

"Good afternoon—" he broke off as he saw her rushing to hide her body. He looked at her, confused. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" he asked, stepping toward her.

"Nothing, just trying to get dressed," she said coolly.

"Why? As if I haven't seen you without clothes before…" he grinned and motioned to her belly. She didn't return his smile. His face fell. "What's wrong?" he asked firmly, stepping into the doorframe of the closet, not letting her leave. She merely looked at him with annoyance written all over her face.

"Nothing, Severus, now if you could please get out of my way," she snapped, trying to push him away. He didn't budge.

"Hermione, why on earth were you trying to hide your body from me? I know that's what you were doing; I'm not blind," he stated.

"I-I-" she stammered, not really knowing what to say. She didn't want to sound stupid for worrying. Her eyes welled up and she turned away from him. He stepped into the closet, bewildered. She covered her belly the best she could, wrapping her arms around it.

"Hermione, what's this all about?" he whispered, putting his hands over hers on her belly. She jerked out of his reach and spun around.

"Severus, stop! Stop treating me like I am a gorgeous princess that is worthy of your affections!" she screamed, pushing past him while he was caught off guard. She ran out of the closet and into their bedroom. He ran out after her and stopped her from pacing.

"You are _my_ gorgeous princess, 'Mione!" he insisted, squeezing her shoulders.

"Oh Severus, please. Look at me! I'm a fucking cow!" she said loudly, holding her arms out beside her and looking down at herself, "I am disgusting! I'm fat, I'm ugly, I have stretch marks that will probably never go away, I don't know how you could ever even THINK about having sex with me again!!!" she said, looking down, crossing her arms, and starting to cry.

Severus just stood there, dumbstruck. _What in the bloody hell is she talking about? She has never looked more gorgeous to me; for God's sake, she's carrying my daughter! _However, Severus remembered Harry mentioning something to him about Ginny having the same outburst when she was pregnant with their son, Caleb James. He stepped to Hermione slowly, lifting her chin with one finger. She avoided his eyes for a second, but eventually they connected.

"Hermione Jean Snape. Listen to me." He waited until he was sure she was listening and continued. "You are my wife, and I love you with every inch of my heart and soul. You are beautiful and you always will be."

"But Severus, I am so fat," she sighed, "it wasn't like I was skinny before, but now I may be even chunkier than I was then. I won't even go into the details about the stretch marks," she said, biting her lip.

Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes and grin. She looked at him murderously.

"Hermione. Don't you get it? I couldn't care less if you were this big all the time. I don't care about your stretch marks. I don't care about any of it. You are the sexiest woman on the face of the planet, pregnant or not. Every time I see you, I just want to shower you with kisses and smother you with hugs. You turn me on constantly. Seeing you just makes me want to melt into your arms. That hasn't changed since the day I fell for you and it never will. Forever, I will be yours," he said, putting his hand on her cheek. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"You really mean that?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back and smiled against his lips.

"Do I really turn you on?" she inquired.

He gave her a very Potions Master-ish look and smirked. He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her tank top over her head and threw it over his shoulder, then kissed her neck seductively.

She threw her head back and whispered, "I'll take that as a yes."

_Then I suddenly turn and see_

_Your fabulous face_

**tbc**

**Thanks again for the idea, oscarxena! Please review!! Love, love!**

**-r**


	20. Brand New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "Breathe (2 AM)." J.K. and Anna Nalick do. **

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

It was two o'clock a.m. on a Saturday morning. Severus lay in bed with his arms around his very pregnant wife. He was sleeping very soundly, his chest rising and falling steadily with every breath.

Until he felt the woman next to him shaking him and saying "Severus. Severus, wake up!" He woke up, startled. He realized what was happening. He sat up quickly and turned on the bedside lamp.

His wife, Hermione, was lying next to him, sweating profusely and looking strained. He swallowed. _It's time_.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he ventured. She shook her head vigorously.

"Sev, I think it's time," she breathed, looking up at the ceiling.

He jumped out of the bed frantically and started running around like a chicken with his head cut off. He didn't know what to do first. Hermione could tell. Even through her painful contractions she managed to speak.

"Severus… Madame Pomfrey… Floo," was all she could manage.

"Right! I'll Floo Poppy!" he yelled, running into the living room. He dropped in front of the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo powder, and stuck his head into the green flames.

Up in the infirmary, Poppy was sleeping lightly. She jumped at the sound of the flames crackling and Severus's voice saying "Poppy!" She stirred and looked at the fire.

"Severus! What is it?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"It's Hermione! It's time for the baby!" he exclaimed, looking panicked and ecstatic at the same time. She squealed.

"Okay, Severus, keep calm, and keep her calm. I will be there in a flash!" she said, grabbing all of her supplies and Flooing directly into the Snape living room.

When she entered the bedroom, Severus was sitting next to his wife on the bed, holding a cool rag to her forehead.

"Breathe, baby, breathe," he was saying quietly. Poppy smiled and cleared her throat. Severus looked up, relief flooding his face. "Look, sweetie, Madame Pomfrey is here. She's going to help you deliver this baby," he said, getting up. Hermione yanked him back on the bed by his arm.

"Don't—leave—me," she said through her teeth. He winced at her grip on his arm. He settled in, rubbing his arm.

"Okay," he said simply, holding her hand.

"Alright, Hermione, this is what I want you to do," Poppy said as she waved her wand, making the bed and all of her tools sterile. "I want you to breathe like we practiced, okay?" Madame Pomfrey had given Hermione birthing lessons once a week for the entirety of the pregnancy, so that she would be ready when this moment came. Hermione nodded slightly and started to breathe.

"What do I do?" Severus asked, looking at Poppy. She smiled knowingly.

"You hold her hand, and try to ignore any hateful things she says to you," Poppy said, "just know she doesn't really mean them. And she won't mean to hurt you either," she said, gesturing to his arm. He nodded and gulped. "Hermione wanted a natural childbirth, so I will not be placing any pain relieving spells on her. This is going to be painful, so brace yourself," she whispered to Severus. "Hermione is already aware of the pain she is going to feel; no need to remind her."

And so it began.

/\ four hours and countless contractions later /\

It was finally time for the baby to start making its way into the world. Severus's hand was already bruised by Hermione's deathgrip, but he didn't care. At least she hadn't said anything hateful to him yet. That was about to change.

"Alright, Hermione, I need you to push! On the count of three… 1, 2, 3, PUSH!" Poppy exclaimed, positioned at the end of the bed. Hermione pushed and screamed at the top of her lungs, squeezing Severus's hand harder than ever. He winced at her squeeze, but more at her scream. He couldn't imagine the pain she must be going through. Tears slid down Hermione's cheeks as she turned her head toward Severus's. He started to tell her he loved her when she opened her mouth first.

"DAMN YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DID THIS TO ME! IT'S YOUR FAULT I FEEL LIKE MY UTERUS IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE MY DAMNED BODY INTO SMITHEREENS!!!!!! GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed at him angrily, then turning her face away from his. Severus looked at her, hurt. He started to get up and leave, thinking she really meant what she said. As soon as he stood up from the bed, she screamed again. "NO, SEVERUS!! COME BACK!!!" Severus quickly sat back down, gripping her hand in his.. He looked up at Poppy, who looked at him sympathetically.

"Remember what I said Severus, she doesn't mean it," Poppy said quickly before turning her attention back to Hermione. Severus sighed and kept squeezing Hermione's hand reassuringly. "Dear, again. On the count of three…"

This happened several more times before Poppy finally announced that she could see the baby's head. Hermione was sobbing by now, and Severus's eyes were filled with tears.

"She's got a head full of black hair, just like her father," Poppy said, smiling at the two of them.

Hermione pushed and pushed.

"Okay, Hermione, this is it. One more big one and you're finished," she said soothingly. Hermione shook her head and sobbed.

"I-I c-can't d-do it," she stammered, closing her eyes. Severus looked down at her.

"Darling, you have to. You've done such a great job, it's almost over, please push for us, sweetie," he pleaded, kissing her perspiring forehead. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, but this is the LAST time!" she said loudly. Poppy smiled and counted to three.

With that push, their daughter's cry filled the room. Hermione fell against the pillows, breathing heavily, tears streaking her face. Severus gasped and stood up, getting a better look at the baby. Poppy waved her hand over the child, cleaning her. He sat down again next to Hermione, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. Hermione weakly positioned herself in front of him, and he pulled her gently between his legs and leant her against his chest.

Poppy walked to the head of the bed and placed the tiny pink bundle in Hermione's arms. She gasped quietly as she looked down at their daughter.

She had Severus's raven colored hair and Hermione's caramel colored eyes. She was the most beautiful creature Hermione and Severus had ever seen. Severus felt a tear roll down his cheek as the looked at the life he and Hermione had created. He had never felt more proud in his entire life.

Hermione could barely believe it. She was a mother. A mother of a gorgeous baby girl. She and Severus were starting the family she had always dreamed of. She already loved the baby more than she could've imagined.

She looked up at her husband, her eyes shining with tears. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Our daughter, Severus. Isn't she beautiful?" she said, beaming.

"She's absolutely perfect, darling," he replied. She repositioned herself and handed the baby to Severus. His heart leapt to his throat as he looked down at the precious little person in his arms.

Hermione and Severus had already decided on a name long before tonight. Hermione smiled at the baby and then up at her husband.

"Felicity Adalia Snape," she whispered, holding the baby's tiny hand in her own and holding Severus's hand with her other.

Severus smiled and kissed the baby's forehead gently.

He felt a warm feeling all over him; he had it all. A loving wife, and now, a perfect daughter.

"Severus?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at her.

"I'm sorry for saying those horrible things to you. I didn't mean it," she whispered.

He grinned. "I know, Poppy warned me that happen. I love you," he said, kissing her lips gently.

"I love you too," he replied, then looked down at the baby. "And I love _you_."

_And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe… just breathe._

**tbc**

**A/N: Yes, I know all babies are supposedly born with blue eyes, but that just didn't fit here. :D Please review!! Love, love!**

**-r**


	21. Help Me If You Can

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "House at Pooh Corner." J.K. and Loggins and Messina do.**

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_

Felicity had been crying for hours. Severus and Hermione, both being brand new parents, didn't know what to do. Albus had warned them not to use magic on the baby; they should learn to deal with these hardships as they came.

It was the middle of the night, and the two of them had tried everything. Hermione had fed her. That didn't stop her crying. Severus rocked her for nearly an hour straight in the rocking chair in the nursery, but to no avail. They had changed her diaper, played peek-a-boo, gave her a bath—nothing worked.

Hermione now held the little one in her arms on the sofa, Severus sitting in the recliner, his elbows on his knees, head in his hands. He looked up at his wife, his eyes bloodshot.

"'Mione, I'm exhausted," he said hoarsely. She nodded.

"Me too, Sev. I don't know what else to do; we've tried everything!" she said loudly over Felicity's wails.

"I can't stand to hear her so unhappy. I want to make it better," Severus said desperately, crossing the room to sit next to his wife and daughter. She nodded again, looking at him.

"Did you cry like this when you were a baby?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "No, I was a very quiet baby," he replied.

"I wasn't. I squalled like this all the time, my mum and dad used to say," she said, a sad look crossing her face at the mention of her mother. Severus put his arm around her gently.

"What did they do to help you?" he ventured, not wanting to make her sadder, but he knew they needed a solution—and fast.

She shook her head. "I don't remember what they—wait!" she exclaimed, making Felicity cry even louder.

"What? What is it?" he asked, jumping slightly at her outburst.

"There was this… this song my mum used to sing to me. She sang it all the time… even when I was a teenager. It was her favorite song… she said she used to sing it to stop my crying," she said, her voice cracking slightly. Severus's hopes rose.

"What song is it, 'Mione? Can you remember it?" he asked.

"It's a Muggle song… it's called 'House at Pooh Corner.' Have you ever heard it?" she asked him.

Severus had never been very knowledgeable about Muggle music. He shook his head. "But maybe you can sing it to her… maybe she will stop crying," he said hopefully.

"But Severus, you know I can't sing. It'll probably just make her cry more. Your singing voice is much better," she said ruefully.

"No, 'Mione. Your voice will calm her. Felicity doesn't know what pitch or tone is. She wants to hear her mum's voice. And if this Pooh song worked on you, maybe it will work on her too. Do you remember the words?" he asked gently. She nodded.

"I could never forget them," she admitted. He put his hand on hers, the hand that was on Felicity's tiny one.

"Come on, sweetie, give it a try," he coerced.

"Okay, I'll try," she said, and closed her eyes. She began to sing.

_Christopher Robin and I walked along_

_Under branches lit up by the moon_

As Hermione sang, Felicity's cries subsided. Severus watched his wife sing the charming melody and sweet lyrics, and he didn't even think about the fact that she may have been a little off key. That didn't matter. His beautiful wife was singing to his beautiful daughter. He had never seen a more perfect sight.

By the time Hermione finished the song, Felicity had drifted into a peaceful slumber, her tiny fingers and toes curling in her sleep.

Severus looked at Hermione incredulously. "It worked, sweetie. Your mum's song comforted our baby," he said admiringly, kissing Hermione softly.

Hermione kissed him back tenderly, then looked up.

"Thank you, mum," she whispered. She looked at Severus, who's eyes were glistening, then back down at their sleeping child.

_It's hard to explain how a few precious things_

_Seem to follow throughout all our lives._

**tbc**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Love, love!**

**-r**


	22. Pictures of You, Pictures of Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or "Pictures of You." J.K. and The Last Goodnight do. kthx.**

_This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside_

_I'm high up and dry_

Hermione and Severus had gotten through the first year of being new parents. Felicity's first birthday had passed, and their baby was as beautiful as ever.

Her birthday party had been the day before, and things had gone very smoothly. There were many in attendance, among them being Harry, Ginny, Ron, Albus, Minerva, Hermione's father, Neville, and Hagrid. The party had been a huge success.

Hermione and Severus had got a very sensitive subject taken care of the week before… For the past year, they had been trying to decide who were to be Felicity's godparents. Finally, after much deliberation and discussion, they decided on Harry and Ginny. There really was no other alternative. Severus knew Lucius had come back to the light, but at the same time, he didn't fancy leaving his child in the Malfoys' care if something were to happen to him and Hermione. Hermione had wanted Ron to be a godparent, but with him still being single, it simply wasn't practical. Felicity would need a mother, and since Harry and Ginny already had Caleb, they knew what it was to raise a child. But Severus and Hermione made it quite clear that Ron would always be "Uncle Ron" to Felicity.

Harry and Ginny had accepted their request graciously, and Hermione thought Ron was okay with it because the party had went so well.

She was wrong.

After the party ended, everyone was leaving. Ron was the last to leave, and when Hermione moved to give him a swift kiss on the cheek, something they had done for years, he pulled out of her reach. She furrowed her brow slightly but backed off. He thrust a thick envelope into her hands, and without a word, he swept out the door. Hermione looked down at the envelope; her name was scrawled on the front in Ron's messy handwriting. She noticed it didn't have Severus's name or even Felicity's on it.

She glanced into the nursery. Severus was putting Felicity into her crib, humming softly to her. She stood over the table and opened the envelope. There was a letter inside. She unfolded the letter and several photographs fell to the tabletop. She didn't notice. She was too busy reading the letter. She sank down into the chair as she realized where this letter was going…

_Hermione,_

_You have no idea how hard it is for me to do this. I won't beat around the bush with it, either. There's really no point. I'm going to say what I have to say, and if you don't like it, then I can't help it. Hermione, I am… what's the word… devastated? No… upset? No… Bitter. Yes, bitter. And I can admit that. And no, it isn't just about you and Severus appointing Harry and Ginny as Felicity's godparents. That's part of it, but Hermione, that's only the beginning. I guess the thing I am so angry about is the reason you chose not to make me her godfather. I'm not saying it isn't a good reason or a practical reason, because it is. But the reason I am single… that's the issue at hand. Hermione, I love you. I've always loved you. I've never, ever stopped. I should have never let you go when "we" decided that we weren't right for each other. The only reason I went along with it was because it was what you wanted. But I think we made the wrong decision. God, I know I shouldn't be telling you this now. I should've stood up at the wedding when Dumbledore asked if anyone had any objections to your union. I shouldn't have told you I was okay with your marrying Severus. I shouldn't have let Severus think I approved of your being together. I should have stood up for what I wanted at the end of the year ball our 7th year. Merlin, you looked gorgeous that night. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed… because that was the night you and Severus first hooked up. I should've stopped you. I should've admitted my love for you. But I didn't, and now it's too late. You're Mrs. Severus Snape now, and you're happy. You've got a perfect daughter. Your family is all you've always dreamed. And now I am the mere "Uncle Ron." You're happier than you've ever been. You're happier than I ever made you. Oh God. We didn't make the wrong decision. You belong with Severus. He's the man you deserve. I see it now._

_I don't know if I will ever be truly happy, except to know in my heart that you are. _

_Please, don't hate me for saying this. It's been eating away at me for years. Now that I've told you, hopefully I can begin to get over it. But please understand if I avoid you for a while. If I continue to see you all the time, there is no way I can ever get over you._

_And don't worry; I would never try and sabotage your relationship with Severus. To see you unhappy would be enough to kill me._

_Please accept these pictures. I want you to have them. To you, let them be reminders of our friendship. To me, they are just pictures that remind me of what we could have been._

_I'm sorry for not being honest with you before now. I am also sorry for my words of honesty in this letter. I hope I haven't hurt you. It's the last thing in the world I'd want to do._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione couldn't move after she read Ron's letter. Tears were sliding down her cheeks slowly. As a single tear dropped onto the parchment in front of her, she remembered the pictures. She pushed the parchment out of the way and picked up the photos. She smiled as she looked at them.

One of them was a shot from Harry's first Quidditch game their first year. Hermione was standing between the two of them, her arms draped lightly around both of their shoulders. They were laughing and Harry was holding the Golden Snitch in the air. Ron was laughing too, but occasionally looking at Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

Another picture was of her and Ron that was taken in the short time they were together. Ron was sitting on the couch in the Common Room, Hermione sitting on his lap with her head resting on his shoulder. She was sleeping. She remembered this picture. She had been studying for final exams for days straight, and was completely exhausted. Ron had his arms wrapped around her, and his lips pressed to her forehead. She could see where this picture would be painful to him.

The next picture was of her, Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Pavarti, Ginny, Fred, and George at the party held right after their graduation. They had all been into the Firewhiskey, even Hermione, and they appeared to be holding each other up. They all looked so young and excited. She remembered this night too… barely. She had snuck down to Severus's chambers directly after this picture had been taken. It was the first night she had spent in his arms. She smiled at that memory.

The last picture surprised her. It was a picture of her in her wedding dress, at the altar, holding both of Severus's hands. All of the bridesmaids and groomsmen were in the picture, looking on. The picture didn't move until Hermione and Severus's lips met, and everyone burst into applause. She looked at the picture Ron. He was clapping enthusiastically, but his face was contorted into an extremely fake smile. Funny, she hadn't noticed that before, and she had seen this picture dozens of times.

She sat the pictures down on top of the letter and sat back. _Severus had been right_, she thought. _Ron does still love me._ She sighed loudly, picked up the letter, and walked into their bedroom. Severus was undressing, putting on a pair of silk black boxers and a white t-shirt. He smiled at her when she came in, but upon seeing the look on her face, his smile faded.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You were right," she said simply. At first, he looked confused, but as he looked down at the letter in her hand, he knew. He set his jaw, but didn't look angry. He crossed the room to her and took her in his arms.

"It's okay, 'Mione. We'll deal with this," he whispered.

"I know… Severus, I love you," she said, as if wanting to remind him that he wasn't going to lose her under any circumstances.

"I love you too, sweetie," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I've lost my best friend," she murmured, a tear wetting his clean shirt.

He shook his head. "Ron won't let that happen. He'll get over this, I promise. Just give him time," he reassured her, rubbing her back.

"I hope so," she answered softly.

_confess to me every secret moment_

_every stolen promise you believe._

**tbc**

**A/N: yes, some Ronald Weasley angst. But I felt it needed to happen. Ron couldn't get over Hermione easily, and this song was perfect to me. Please review and thanks for reading! Love, love!**

**-r**


	23. I Miss My Friend

**A/N: I don't own HP or "I Miss My Friend." J.K. and Daryl Worley do.**

_The one who knew just what to say_

_to make me laugh again._

Three years had passed since that day Ron thrust all of his feelings into Hermione's hands by way of a simple envelope. Ron had meant what he said when he told her he wouldn't be spending much time around her. Today was Felicity's 4th birthday, and the Snape family had seen hide nor hair of Ron Weasley. Not once. On the Christmases when they visited the Burrow, Ron coincidentally had to work at the Ministry each time, although he always left presents for Felicity. Hermione sent an invitation to Ron to attend each of Felicity's birthday parties, but he never came. He had sent her a card for the past two years that contained one galleon for how old she was turning and a note that always said the same thing:

_Felicity,_

_Save these galleons for when you grow up. Happy birthday, sweetheart._

_All my love,_

_Uncle Ron_

There was never any greeting to Hermione or Severus. He hadn't even sent one yet this year. It broke her heart to have lost her best friend this way. Severus had been so sure that Ron would come back around in a couple months, but he hadn't. He had to admit that he missed Ron's goofy jokes, but most of all, he hated to see his wife in such pain. He was beginning to lose hope in Weasley, but he couldn't let Hermione see that. He had to keep encouraging her that he'd eventually come around.

But Hermione wasn't stupid. She had never been one to place false hope in dreams that wouldn't come true. She knew how stubborn Ron was, and if he hadn't decided to show his face by now, he may never do it at all.

Of course, Severus was her best friend. He was her husband, her lover, the father of her child, her everything. But Ron had been one of the first friends she had made at Hogwarts, and losing him was heartwrenching. She still had Harry, and she and Ginny had become closer than ever. But she still missed Ron. He was always the one that could make her laugh.

/\/\/\

On February 11th, Felicity's birthday, Hermione and Severus of course had a party planned for her. Since she was turning four, she actually got to have a little say in what she wanted her party to be like. She had decided on a jungle animal theme; she was very into big cats and monkeys. Hermione always gloated to Severus over her love for lions (she was convinced that Felicity would be a Gryffindor). Severus would just scowl and point out that she hadn't displayed a hatred for snakes either.

Severus had transfigured common household items into jungle animals (tamed, of course), and Hermione had conjured animal hats for everyone to wear. Felicity was still in her room, waiting for the surprise. She didn't know that her father had transfigured things into animals; she would be so excited when she saw.

At around 4:30, guests started to show up, and each was donned with an animal hat at the door. Albus and Minerva showed up first, then Harry, Ginny, and Caleb, Neville and Luna (who had recently gotten engaged), Hermione's father, Hagrid (who was very excited to see all the animals), Fred and George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Lupin, and even Madame Pomfrey. It was nearing 5 o'clock, when the party was supposed to begin, and it looked like everyone was there.

Except Ron.

Hermione had sent him an invitation, as always, and for some reason had hoped he would be there. But to her disappointment, he wasn't.

After one last fleeting glance toward the door, she slipped into Felicity's room and shut the door, making sure Felicity's dress was on the right way. She had just gotten into that stage of wanting to dress herself, but she didn't always get it quite right. She smiled softly at her daughter perched on the edge of her bed, ready for the fun to begin.

Felicity had grown into a beautiful child. She was tall for her age (taking after her father, no doubt). She had Severus's black, silky hair, which she wore down to her waist. She had her mother's light brown eyes, and her father's pale skin, but her nose was sprinkled with a few freckles. She was already proving to be an intelligent child; she had already learned to read. She had her mother's outgoing demeanor but her father's fiery temper. Everyone said she was a perfect mix between the two of them.

"Mommy?" Felicity said, breaking Hermione's thoughts.

"Yes, sweetie?" Hermione replied, standing Felicity up and straightening the pink bow on the back of her dress.

"Is Uncle Ron coming?" she asked innocently, looking at her mother.

"Sweetie, I don't think so. He isn't out there right now, and all the other guests are already here. Uncle Harry is here though!" she added, trying to change the subject. But Felicity wouldn't have it. She really was smart for a four-year-old.

"Mommy, I've never met Uncle Ron. But I know he's your bestest friend… besides Daddy," she added. "Why don't you ever talk to him?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. How could she explain the situation to a four-year-old? _Uncle Ron is bitter because he's in love with me and I married your daddy instead. No, that would never do,_ she thought. "Felicity, Uncle Ron and I just… have our differences and we sort of went our separate ways. But one day, I hope you get to meet him," she said, hugging her daughter. "Now, are you ready to party?" she asked her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes! Let's go!" she said, dragging Hermione out the door.

As Felicity drug her out of the bedroom, the child's hand grasped around her wrist, the moment they stepped into the living room, Hermione was floored.

Not by the lioness sitting next to the fireplace or the zebra in the kitchen. Not by Albus wearing a gigantic hippopotamus hat or by Luna's eccentric zookeeper outfit.

But by the fact that she saw a tall, gangly redheaded man in the back of the room, a huge parrot perched on his shoulder. Ron had come to the party. Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth and locked eyes with him. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes when he mouthed "I'm sorry." She nodded. Felicity stared in amazement at the animals, ran to Severus and hugged him tightly, then ran back to Hermione, looked up at her to thank her, but noticed she was crying.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" she asked in alarm. Hermione grinned and crouched in front of her daughter. Severus was smiling.

"Nothing, darling," she said, taking her hand and leading her to the back of the room. "Felicity, this is your Uncle Ron," she said, taking Ron's arm in hers and smiling at him. Felicity gasped and immediately hugged Ron's leg. He laughed heartily, reached down, and picked her up easily and put her on his hip.

"Wow, Felicity, you've grown up so much!" he said, kissing her on the cheek. She beamed.

"Uncle Ron, I'm so glad you came! I've always wanted to meet you! Thanks for all the presents you've given me!" she said politely, hugging his neck. He smiled and placed her back on the ground in front of him. He then turned to Hermione.

Everyone else in the room made themselves busy; this was going to be awkward enough as it was. Severus and Lupin started talking about school business, Luna and Ginny were petting the lioness, and Albus had put Felicity on his lap, showing her petty magic tricks like pulling a sickle out of her ear.

"Hermione, I am so sorry for what I did and how I did it. I reckon I could've found a better way to handle it," he said quietly, pushing at a loose thread on the carpet with his shoe.

Hermione just stood there, wanting to let him say what he needed to say. He continued.

"I was selfish, and I'm sorry. I've gotten over it, and I'm ready to be around again… I shouldn't have left in the first place… I've missed three years of Felicity's life, and I hate myself for it," he said, finally looking up at her. She shook her head.

"Ronald, don't worry about it. Just promise me you won't do it again. I've missed you… you're my best friend, and even though I have Severus and Harry, no one could ever replace you," she said, giving him a tight hug. He hugged her back, feeling more relief than he had felt in years.

"I promise," he crossed his heart ceremonially and held out his pinky. She laughed and wrapped her pinky around his.

"It's a deal," she said, hugging him again.

He turned to the crowd. "Let's get this party started!" he exclaimed, going over to Severus and shaking his hand. Severus smiled genuinely at Ron, then grinned at Hermione.

That was the best birthday Felicity had had to date.

_let the light back in_

_I miss my friend._

**tbc**

**I hope you liked it! Please review:D Love, love!**

**-r**


	24. I Wanted It All and That's What I Got

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I started student teaching, and I have been SO busy lately! But here is a Labor Day installment for you:D I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "Woman with You." J.K. and Kenny Chesney do.**

_Back then, you know I had this plan_

_Before all of this reality set in_

Hermione thought she knew stress when Felicity was born. She thought she would never be more overwhelmed than she was then, trying to juggle her job as a professor and her roles as wife and mother.

That was nothing compared to the stress she felt when the twins were born. Kenton Tobias and Rosalyn Isabella were of course a beautiful gift to her and Severus, but that did not change the fact that having three children while both parents were working was very difficult.

The twins had just had their first birthday, and Felicity had just turned 7. Hermione had been appointed Head of Gryffindor house. Dumbledore had retired at the end of the last school year, and Professor McGonagall had taken over as Headmistress of Hogwarts. This put even more responsibility on Hermione, and Severus was of course still Head of Slytherin, making tons of work for the both of them. But they always made time for the kids, and each other.

But Hermione couldn't help but feel crushed under all the pressure. She had taken over McGonagall's job as professor of Transfiguration, a subject that many more students took than Arithmancy. It would be a mistake to say that Hermione didn't love her life, but she also had to admit that it was getting to be a bit much, and she needed a break. But she could never get one. There was always something to be done. Diapers to change, stories to read, papers to grade, detentions to supervise, the list went on and on. But she never told anyone how she was feeling. She just kept it all inside.

Until one Friday night in March.

That night, Hermione's emotions burst out like a dam being broken.

Severus had just tucked Felicity in and read her favorite story (the Muggle version of Beauty and the Beast). Hermione put Kenton and Rosalyn in their cribs, and walked to their bedroom, her mind spinning. She was so exhausted; she felt like she'd never be well rested again. She had just laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes when she felt Severus lie down next to her. She turned over to face him and propped her head up on her hand, looking down at him. He looked as tired as she felt. He looked up at her.

"Hey, darling," he said quietly, leaning up to kiss her gently.

She kissed him back softly, simply because she didn't have the energy to deepen the kiss. "I am so tired, Sev," she said, dropping her head on the pillow and gazing at the ceiling. He did the same and took her hand.

"Me too, 'Mione, I feel like hell," he said bluntly, sighing deeply. She nodded.

"I just feel so pressured. My new job, being Head of Gryffindor, the twins, Felicity, you, living, just everything is piling on top of me and I feel like my head is going to explode!" she said, her voice rising with every syllable. She felt her adrenaline pumping. She sat up suddenly and looked down at him. "Do you know what I mean!?" she cried, nearing hysterics. Severus sat up and put his arm around her. 

"Shh, sweetie. I know what you mean," he whispered, smoothing her hair off her forehead.

"Severus, sometimes I remember when you and I were still newlyweds… and all we had to worry about was each other and teaching our classes, and I wish…" she trailed off, leaning into him. This took Severus aback.

"Are you saying you regret having children?" he said incredulously.

"No! Of course not! Felicity, Kenton, and Rosalyn are perfect! They're everything I wanted in a family. It's just, sometimes, I wish I could just lie here with you and not worry about anything besides being your woman," she said, feeling selfish.

Severus smiled. "You can," he said simply.

"How? How can I do that with three kids? How can I do that while I'm head of Gryffindor and you're head of Slytherin? We always have things to do!" she cried.

"Well, I was going to surprise you, but… I got you something," he said, and snapped his fingers. At the foot of their bed, a house elf appeared. It was Dobby.

"Dobby?" she asked. "You got me Dobby?" she said, confused.

"Dobby is here to take care of the Snape children," Dobby said, bowing deeply. Hermione gasped and looked at Severus, then at Dobby, then back to Severus.

"Really?! Oh my God, Severus!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I figured Dobby could help us out when we need some time to ourselves, or we have Hogwarts business to attend to," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, honey!" she exclaimed, then she jumped off the bed and wrapped Dobby in a hug. "Dobby, you're such a dear for doing this!" she said.

"Dobby is glad to do it. Missus Snape has helped Dobby many times through the years," he said. "Dobby will leave Missus Snape alone with Mister Snape now," he said, and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

Hermione turned to face Severus, then jumped onto the bed and pinned him down.

"Severus Tobias Snape, I love you with all my heart," she said, kissing him with heated passion.

"And I love you, my darling," he whispered against her lips.

"This is exactly what I want to do, just lie here and be your wife," she murmured. He nodded.

"That is just fine by me," he said with a grin.

_And just when it feels like I can't make it through_

_She said, ''It sure is nice to just be the woman with you.''_

**I hope you liked it! Please review and I will try not to make it such a long time before I update again:D love, love!**

**-r**


	25. Oh, I Reach For You

**A/N: Wow! It has been a REALLY long time since I have updated! I'm so sorry! I was so busy student teaching! I made it through my first placement, and after fall break I will be on to the second. But I am taking this opportunity to update:D I hope you enjoy! PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "Savin' Me." J.K. and Nickelback do. **

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry, I'm fallin'_

Hermione held her breath as she and Severus approached the rickety bridge ahead. She hated heights, she always had. There was no amount of magic that could ever change that. Even with her husband right next to her, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

Severus must have felt her hand tense around his because he stopped and looked at her.

"Are you okay, hon?" he asked, squeezing her hand gently.

"I know we are on this trip to be spontaneous and live life on the edge without the kids, but I'm not going to lie; the thought of crossing this bridge is making me want to vomit," she said, gulping.

"I know, sweetie, but this is the only way across to the waterfall. Don't you want to see it? Of course, we could just Apparate, but that would take the adventure out of it," he added, his eyes twinkling a little.

She sighed. "Yes, of course it would. I'll be okay, let's just get it over with," she said, turning again to face the bridge.

"Alright then, and remember: I am right here, I won't let anything happen to you," he said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and nodded with more confidence than she felt.

They walked toward the bridge, Hermione's heart swelling to her throat. They stepped onto the first wooden plank, and Hermione's chest tightened as she looked down at how far apart the planks were from one another. The space in between was wide enough for a person to fall through…. She began to feel dizzy.

"'Mione, don't look down!" Severus exclaimed. She jerked her head up. They started walking again, and the wind began to pick up when they were halfway across. Her hand tightened on his and she looked at him frantically as the bridge began to swing.

"Severus, maybe we should turn around," she said, looking over her shoulder.

"Baby, we're almost to the other side, let's just keep walking, okay?" he coerced. She sighed deeply and kept walking. She let go of his hand for a second to adjust her purse on her shoulder, and right as she did so, a gust of wind sped by and shook the bridge immensely.

It happened in the blink of an eye.

As the wind blew the bridge from side to side, Severus lost his balance and fell between the planks. He yelled at the top of his lungs, and Hermione moved a split second too late. She screamed and grabbed for his hand. She grasped it for about five seconds. In that five seconds, his ebony eyes met hers and she could see the terror reflecting from them. She tried with all her might to pull him back up, but his hand slipped from hers and she barely brushed his fingertips as he fell into nothingness.

"NO!!" she screamed, sobs racking her body. She pulled out her wand and shrieked a spell to stop his falling, but nothing was happening. Her wand seemed to have lost its magic. In her anger, she snapped her wand across her knee. She sat, kneeling, crying harder than she knew she could. She had lost him. The love of her life, the father of her children. He was gone in a split second. And there was nothing she could do.

"SEVERUS!!!" she screamed. "Severus, please come back! Severus!" she was screaming, and she felt as if she were being pulled into another universe….

"Severus… Severus, please… please come back," she whispered, tears soaking her cheeks.

"Hermione… darling, please." She felt someone shaking her gently, and she shook her head frantically as she sat up, running her hands through her hair. She turned to her left and was shocked to see Severus right beside her.

"Severus? But, but… you're… you were… falling," she stuttered, too shocked to put a sentence together. She put her hands on both of his cheeks.

"Sweetheart, you were having a nightmare. I'm not falling; I'm right here. Right here in bed next to you," he murmured, pulling her close to him. She collapsed against him, tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh, Severus, I thought I had lost you. We were crossing this horrible bridge and you fell… you fell and I couldn't save you," she said, her face buried in his chest.

"Shhh, 'Mione, it's okay now. It was only a dream," he said, stroking her hair.

"Thank God… I don't know what I would do without you," she whispered, looking up at him. "I was so terrified. It was so real," she said, her eyes not leaving his.

"I know… but it's okay now," he said, kissing her gently. "Now, let's lie down and I will hold you until you fall asleep, so you will know I am by your side and I am not going anywhere," he said, settling down again with her in his arms.

She nodded and closed her eyes, not willing to accommodate another nightmare like that. What would she have done if that dream had been real? She had no idea, and hoped she would never have to find out.

_All I need is you_

_Come, please, I'm callin'_

**tbc**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I got the inspiration for this glimpse from an actual dream I had last night, except it was my mom falling… it was horrible. I feel better about it now that I got it into words. Please review:D Love love!**

**-r**


	26. It Really Makes Me Wonder

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "Makes Me Wonder." J.K. and Maroon 5 do.**

_I still don't have a reason_

_And you don't have the time_

Hermione was seething. She had never been this angry with anyone in her twenty-nine years, even Ron.

She stalked around their living quarters, which had grown immensely in size since the birth of their fourth child, Vivienne Jane. She had already put the twins, Kenton and Rosalyn, who were now four, and Vivienne, who was two, to bed.

The reason she was so angry had to do with Severus and their oldest daughter, Felicity. Felicity was now ten years old, just starting to grow up. And along with that growing up came a slight attitude. Having been a young girl herself, Hermione tended to understand her daughter's attitude a little more than Severus did.

Earlier that night, Severus had asked Felicity to bring him the paper from the kitchen, and she had given him lip. Severus did not express his anger well at all; Hermione heard him screaming at her from the far end of their home. She had come running, wondering what on earth was happening. As she entered the living room, she saw Felicity standing in front of Severus, her head hanging low, tears dropping from her eyes. Severus was standing over her, pointing his finger and her and screaming at the top of his lungs. Hermione was absolutely floored. She rushed over to Felicity, grabbed her hand, glared at Severus and took Felicity to her room. She sat her down on the bed and tried to calm her down. But Felicity wouldn't have it. Her pale cheeks were streaked with tears and her sobs were heart-wrenching.

"Why is Daddy so mad at me?!?" she wailed, leaning into Hermione's chest. Hermione genuinely did not know what to say.

"Sweetie, I don't know. I'm going to go talk to him right now, okay? Just lie down and try to calm down," she said, kissing her daughter's cheek and brushing her hair off her forehead. Felicity just turned over and buried her face in her pillow, muffling her sobs.

Hermione exhaled deeply and stormed out of the room. She stalked into the living room where Severus was sitting calmly and jerked the paper out of his hand.

"What in the HELL do you think you are doing!?" she yelled, throwing the paper in the floor.

"What are you talking about?" he shot back, jumping up.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! I'm talking about the way you were treating Felicity! What on God's green earth did she do that warranted that kind of response?" she fumed.

"I asked her to do one simple thing for me, and she talked back. She is going to learn that she is to obey me," he said quietly and calmly, knowing it drove Hermione crazy when he did so.

Hermione clenched her fists at her side, enraged by the calm voice he was using. "Severus Tobias Snape, if I EVER hear you yelling at ANY of our children like that again, you won't like what's going to happen!" she seethed.

"Hermione Jean Snape, if you EVER tell me what not to do again, YOU won't like what's going to happen," he said, his voice raising slightly.

She cocked her head to the side. "And just what in hell does THAT mean!?"

"I don't know; what do you think it means?" he asked pointedly.

"What, Severus, are you going to hit me?" she said angrily. This shocked him and his mouth fell open.

"How dare you ask me that?" he said, his voice dangerously quiet. "You know damn well I would never lay a hand on you."

"I don't know anymore, Severus. The way you were screaming at Felicity, I wouldn't have been surprised if you had hit her!" she said, stepping closer to him, pointing an accusing finger at his chest, "Here lately you have been so testy, and quite frankly I am sick and tired of it!" she said, glaring at him.

"_I've _been testy!?" he said, sounding amused. "You're the one who's acting like you're pregnant again!" he said, crossing his arms. A flash of panic crossed Hermione's face, but Severus didn't notice.

"You just better watch your temper, Severus. I don't want to raise our children in a household full of yelling and screaming. And that's all we've been doing lately.. fighting with each other," she said loudly. "And when I said you might not like what happens if you scream at any of them again… I meant… Well, I meant that I might not be around to deal with it," she said, her voice breaking.

"You want to leave, is that it?" he said angrily.

"No, I—" But he wouldn't give her a chance to finish.

"Fine! You want to threaten to leave, I'll go ahead and make good on that threat. Goodbye, Hermione," he said, and just like that, he turned on his heel and slammed the front door behind him.

"Severus! No!" she cried, chasing him out the door. She reached him and grabbed his hand, and he jerked it out of her grasp.

"No, Hermione. You said you were going to leave, so I will save you the trouble," he said, his black eyes dull with anger and sadness.

"But I didn't mean it, I was just—" she started, but her voice choked.

"You said it, Hermione. I can't just forget it," he said, giving her one last look before storming down the hall of the dungeon. She sank down to her knees on the cold stone floor. She put one hand over her eyes and another on her stomach. She didn't know what was going to happen next.

She couldn't let Severus leave. She knew they could work this out… They had to. They were Severus and Hermione Snape. They _belonged _together.

Didn't they?

_Give me something to believe in_

_Cause I don't believe in you anymore_

**tbc**

**What will happen!?! Review review review and I will update soon:D**

**-r**


	27. You Promised Me You'd Be Around

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "Who Knew." J.K. and Pink do.**

_When someone said count your blessings now_

'_fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

Hermione didn't know how much time had passed. It could have been five minutes, it could have been an hour. She was still on her knees on the cold floor of the dungeon, wishing with all her might she could take back what she had said to Severus. She hadn't meant it. She could never leave him… she loved him too much. She was just angry. And he loved her too… or at least, she thought he did. How could he just walk out on her like that?

She took a deep breath and raised herself slowly from the floor. She had to go back inside and make sure Felicity was okay. As horribly as she was hurting, she knew she had to take care of her daughter. After one last fleeting glance down the dark hallway, she walked back in the door.

/\/\/\

Severus knew he could never leave Hermione. He didn't even leave Hogwarts after he stormed down the hall. He was sitting in the Astronomy tower, where he always went when he needed to be alone. He hadn't meant the terrible things he'd said. He hadn't even meant to lose his temper so badly with his daughter. And his wife was right; he had been testy for the past week. Last week, the Headmistress had offered him a rather large promotion: Deputy Headmaster. Severus had been taken aback by the offer, and he hadn't yet accepted it. He knew he should have told Hermione about it the very first day, but for some reason, he was afraid she would be offended that McGonagall hadn't asked her to fill the position. He knew it was irrational, but he couldn't help it. If he could take it all back now, he would. But would Hermione forgive him for acting the way he did? He didn't know. He sighed and put his face in his hands, as his falling tears soaked his palms.

/\/\/\

Hermione peeked her head into Felicity's room and found her sleeping lightly, her head turned toward the wall. She sighed and sat down next to her daughter, tucking her in, trying her best not to wake her. She didn't want to have to explain what had happened between her and Severus. But to no avail. Felicity stirred.

"Mommy?" she murmured.

"Yes, love?" she asked, pulling the covers up around her chin.

"Is Daddy still mad?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, sweetie, but not at you. Daddy is mad at me," she said, her voice catching in her throat.

"Where is he? Did he go to sleep already? I want to tell him I'm sorry for talking back," Felicity said, sitting up.

Hermione shook her head gently. "Daddy's not here, he had to go help Uncle Remus with something," she lied, hating what she was doing.

"Oh. Well, I will tell him in the morning," she said sleepily, her eyes falling shut. With that, she was asleep.

Hermione took a quivering breath as she stood and walked from her daughter's room.

_What in hell am I going to do?_

/\/\/\

Severus stood up suddenly. _This is ridiculous. I have to go back to her. _He started down the stairs, walking at first, then running.

/\/\/\

Hermione stopped short as she walked to the kitchen. _What am I still doing here? I have to find him. Not only can I not live without him, but I haven't been totally honest with him_. She put her hand on her stomach again, then rushed out the door. As she stepped into the hallway, she began to run.

/\/\/\

Each of them ran in the direction of one another. Hermione knew he'd be in the Astronomy tower, and he knew she'd still be at home. She ran through the castle, her hair flying behind her. He ran from the tower, his robes billowing through the air.

She turned the corner nearing the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, and he turned the opposite corner. At the sight of one another, they stopped short. Hermione stood in place, her chest rising and falling with every breath. Severus walked slowly toward her, sorrow etched in his face.

As he neared her, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Severus, I am so sorry," she breathed into his ear. "I never meant what I said; I could never, ever leave you," she said, a tear falling down to the shoulder of his black robes.

"Love, I am the one who's sorry," he said, lifting her face and wiping the tears from her face. "I have been tense this past week, and I assure you, there is a reason," he said, taking a deep breath.

"There is?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yes. Last week, Professor McGonagall asked me if I would take on the position of Deputy Headmaster," he revealed, waiting for her reaction.

"She did?! Honey, that's fabulous!" she squealed, hugging him again.

"It is?" he asked, relieved.

"Yes, of course! Why wouldn't it be?" she asked confusedly.

"Well, I guess I had this dumb idea that you would be angry… because you are the head of Gryffindor, and that's who was Deputy last time…" he trailed off.

"Oh, Severus! I would have been angry if she _had_ asked me! You have put in so many years at this school. Darling, you deserve this!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione, I should've known you wouldn't be angry. God, I love you," he said, kissing her deeply.

She kissed him back, then remembered that she too had some news to reveal. She pulled back, her eyes shining.

"Remember what you said to me when you were angry? That I've been acting as if I were pregnant again?" she asked, her eyes not leaving his. His eyes widened and he nodded.

"Well… you were right. Sev, I am pregnant again," she said, not knowing how he'd react.

"YOU ARE!?!?" he screamed happily, picking her up and twirling her around. "That's AMAZING!" he yelled, kissing her over and over.

"I'm so glad you aren't angry; I didn't know if you wanted another baby," she said, "That's the reason I've been so snippy lately… I didn't know how to tell you," she said sheepishly.

He grinned. "You know what this means?" he asked.

"That we always need to be honest with each other no matter what?" she asked, smiling.

He nodded. "And we both need to work on our tempers, eh?" he said, nudging her with his elbow.

"Yes, dear, we do. And that reminds me… you have a ten-year-old daughter lying in her bed who wants to apologize to you for what she did," she said, taking his hand and walking back toward their quarters.

"Merlin, I should be the one apologizing," he said, speeding up.

She nodded. "No arguments here," she said, teasing him.

/\/\/\

They reached their quarters, opened the door and headed straight to Felicity's room. Severus lit the lamp and sat down on the bed next to his sleeping daughter. His weight on her mattress woke her up, and she turned to face him, and she lit up.

"Daddy! I want to say I'm s—" she started, but he cut her off.

"No, baby, I'm the one who is sorry. You didn't deserve my yelling at you, and it will not happen again. I've just been stressed, and that's why I yelled at you. I'm sorry… can you ever forgive me?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Of course, Daddy, I love you!" she exclaimed, sitting up and hugging his neck. His face shone with relief, and he hugged her tightly. "And from now on, I will always listen to you!" she said.

"That's wonderful, sweetie. Now, go back to sleep," he said, lying her back down. She nodded.

"Night Daddy, night Mommy," she whispered. Hermione pushed her hair off her forehead and kissed her nose. She fell asleep instantly.

Severus and Hermione snuck out of the room, shut the door, and walked into theirs. Hermione sighed deeply and began to undress.

Severus slid behind her, wrapped his arms around the front of her body. He began to unbutton the buttons on her shirt slowly and deliberately. Her breath caught in her throat. She leaned her head back against his shoulder. He let her shirt drop to the floor as he unhooked her bra. He placed his hands on her breasts and massaged each nipple slowly. She moaned slightly and turned to face him. She lifted his shirt and slowly slipped her hand down his pants. She took his pulsing member in her hands and massaged it slowly. Severus closed his eyes and leaned into her.

"God, Hermione, do you realize we haven't had sex in almost three weeks?" he gasped.

"I know, now shut up and enjoy it," she said playfully, pushing him back on the bed and taking off his robes.

/\/\/\

Afterward, they both lay on their backs, looking up at the ceiling.

"God, make-up sex is amazing," Hermione breathed, looking over at him.

Severus grinned and put his arms behind his head. "Yeah, it is. Maybe we should fight like that more often just so we can have sex that mind-blowing," he said, looking over at her and kissing her neck. She giggled and rolled over on top of him. As she looked down at him, her expression suddenly turned serious.

"Severus, I thought I had lost you…" she said, laying her head on his chest.

"I know, 'Mione, but don't worry. I love you forever and ever, and don't ever forget that," he said, smoothing her hair.

"And I love _you _forever and ever… I think I might even love you more…" she said, winking.

"Oh no, I am certain that I love _you _more," he said, laughing.

"What? Is this a fight I am sensing? Which, by the way, makes for amazing make-up sex… or so I hear," she said mischievously.

"That is the rumor… Shall we test it?" he said, rolling over and holding himself up over her. She grinned and kissed him in reply.

_I know better_

'_cause you said forever_

**tbc**

**Wow, this one was a little longer than usual! I hope you enjoyed it! Please, PLEASE review! It means so much! Love, love!**

**-r**


	28. Pressure

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "Pressure." J.K. and Paramore do.**

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

Hermione woke up on September 1st, her heart pounding in her chest. Today was the day. She rolled over and grinned at her sleeping Slytherin husband. She couldn't stand it anymore. She shook him awake.

"Sev, wake up! Today's the day we see our daughter become a Gryffindor!" she exclaimed. He sat up instantly.

"Excuse me, but Felicity is going to be a Slytherin," he argued sleepily as he sat up.

"I don't think so, my dear. She is perfect Gryffindor material. Brave, social, and intelligent."

"No, she is perfect _Slytherin _material. Cunning, witty, and intelligent." That was one thing they agreed on; Slytherins and Gryffindors were both known for being intelligent. It all had to do with how they used that intelligence.

Hermione shook her head. She knew there was no use arguing; they would see at the Sorting ceremony in a few hours.

/\/\/\

At around five o'clock, Felicity sat in her room, her nerves shot. It was all she had heard for the past six months. "_She's going to be a Gryffindor." "NO! She's going to be a Slytherin!" "Gryffindor!" "Slytherin!" _It was a constant battle between her parents. Even though she knew they weren't really fighting, she knew they really did care which house she got into. What was she going to do when the Sorting Hat asked her which she'd like to be in? She didn't want to disappoint her mother or her father… but she knew which house she wanted. She had heard about all the great people who had come from Gryffindor House, and she knew she wasn't, well, _mean _enough to be a Slytherin. She knew her father was a great man, one of the bravest in the wizarding world, but she also knew that Lord Voldemort (whom she hadn't had to endure) had come from Slytherin House. She knew where she wanted to be; she just hoped her father wouldn't be too upset. Actually, she wouldn't mind being a Ravenclaw either. _But, it's up to the Sorting Hat in the end_, she thought.

She just wished the ceremony were over.

/\/\/\

It was time. At 6:55, Felicity was being herded by her mother into the living room. Hermione was wearing her faculty robes, with her tiny Gryffindor lion brooch pinned on the left side of her robes. She was straightening her pointed hat on her head when Severus came swooping into the room. He was wearing his usual robes, only with a hint of green trimming. Hermione rolled her eyes at his little addition.

"Nice, Sev," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, thanks, I thought so too. Nice pin, haven't seen that before," he said, feigning curiosity. She grinned, enjoying their banter.

"Oh hush, sweetie. Let me get Dobby, then we can go," she said, snapping her fingers lightly. Dobby appeared in front of her and bowed deeply. 

"Dobby is here for the Snape family. Where are the children?" he asked, looking around.

"They're in their rooms, napping. But they will be up soon. Thank you so much, Dobby!" she said, patting him on his head. He beamed up at her.

"Dobby is glad to be of service to Mr. and Mrs. Snape. It is Dobby's pleasure to serve!" he said, and tottered off to look after Kenton, Rosalyn, Vivienne, and Hunter, the newest addition to their family.

Hermione looked around at Felicity, who was sitting on the couch in her brand new robes, looking at her hands.

"Come on, sweetie, it's time! Aren't you excited?" she asked, pulling her up from the couch.

Before she could answer, Severus came over to the couch and took her other hand.

"Of course she's excited! She's about to become a part of the best house at Hogwarts!" he said as they walked out the door.

"Yes, Gryffindor House!" Hermione said playfully.

Felicity sighed. "MUM! DAD! Stop it, please!" she exclaimed suddenly. Hermione and Severus stopped short and looked at her in awe. "I know you're head of Gryffindor and you're head of Slytherin, but you two are driving me crazy! I'm starting to not even care what house I am in! I'd rather be in Hufflepuff, if it would make you guys stop arguing!" The mention of being in Hufflepuff made Severus and Hermione see the light. They looked at one another and then both knelt down to be eye level with their daughter.

"Sweetie, look. It doesn't matter which house you're in, okay? You'll be great no matter what house you're in," Hermione said gently.

"Your mum's right, Felicity. It does not matter at all. You're going to be a great witch, okay?" Severus added, hugging Felicity to him. Felicity smiled; maybe she should tell her parents how she feels more often.

"Okay then, let's go!" she said eagerly, now feeling more excited about this whole business.

Hermione and Severus looked at each other. As they watched Felicity bound ahead of them, they shared a tender kiss.

"Sev, our baby's growing up!" Hermione said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, she is… but look at it this way; we have four more after her!" he said, grinning. She laughed.

"That's so true. Alright, let's go," she said, and they headed to the Great Hall.

/\/\/\

Being a Snape, Felicity was near the end of the list. As it was the Deputy Headmaster's job to read the names, Severus was standing at the front of the crowd next to the stool with the old tattered hat on it. When he got to his daughter's name, his heart started to race. He took a deep breath and glanced at his wife. Hermione, who was standing next to McGonagall and Lupin, smiled at him reassuringly. He turned back to the crowed and read:

"Felicity Snape!"

At the sound of her father calling her name, Felicity's heart skipped a beat. She pushed through the crowd, her black hair swinging over her shoulder. She smiled at her father and then her mother as she sat down. A murmur went through the crowd; they all were curious to see where the famous Hermione Granger and Severus Snape's child ended up. Severus lowered the hat onto his daughter's head, and it automatically began to speak to her thoughts.

"_Well, well. What have we here? The first of five Snape children. What to do with you? Your father is a great man, no doubt Slytherin helped get him to where he is today. And your mother? She is a fantastic woman, one of the smartest of the age. Gryffindor helped her more than anyone will ever know. But what to do with you? You have the qualities of every house… the courage of a Gryffindor, the cunning of a Slytherin, the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, and the kindness of a Hufflepuff. But which is the best choice?" _

Felicity kept thinking in the very back of her mind, where she thought the hat couldn't see, _please, please pick Gryffindor._

"_Gryffindor? That's what you want, eh? Well, there you have it… Better be _GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall burst into applause and she grinned widely. She looked up at her father, afraid of his reaction. But he looked overjoyed. She glanced at her mother, who was clapping furiously, a tear rolling down her cheek. She smiled and ran down the stairs to the Gryffindor table.

Severus couldn't stop smiling. He realized he didn't care that much which house his daughter was in, as long as she was at Hogwarts. He glanced back at his wife, who smiled at him, with no hint of an I-told-you-so attitude.

He turned to Hagrid, who was standing near, and Hagrid whispered, "No worries, Severus, you still have four more chances!" Severus threw his head back and laughed.

It was the truth.

_Tell me where our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

**tbc**

**well, that was fun! Please review and I will update very soon! Love, love!**

**-r**


	29. Me, I Will Go On

**A/N: Yay! A new chapter! I hope everyone enjoys this little glimpse of holiday fluff. :D Please review!!! **

**Also, I want to remind everyone of the ages of the Snape children. Felicity is eleven, Kenton and Rosalyn are five, Vivienne is three, and Hunter is almost one. Hermione is 31 and Severus is 49.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "Hard Candy Christmas." J.K. and Dolly Parton do.**

_Me, I'll be just fine and dandy_

_Lord, it's like a hard candy Christmas_

_I'm barely getting through tomorrow._

Hermione sat in the Snape living room on Christmas Eve, staring at the fire. She held her youngest son, Hunter, in her arms as he slept. Tears filled her eyes, even as she heard her other four children, Felicity, Kenton, Rosalyn, and Vivienne laughing in the other room.

It didn't matter how many Christmases went by, they never felt the same without her mother. It had been almost eleven years since the accident, but each of those eleven Christmases had felt slightly empty to Hermione. It didn't matter how many gifts Severus gave her, how many she gave him, or how many they gave their five children. It didn't matter how happy Hermione acted at all the parties she and Severus attended. That was just it; she was acting. Sure, she was happy to be with Severus and her children, but there was a hole where her mom should be.

She broke out of her reverie when the three youngest children ran into the room and jumped onto the couch next to her. Felicity walked in calmly, being eleven years old and all.

"Mommy, Mommy! Can we open a present tonight?" Kenton said, bouncing up and down on the cushion.

Hermione smiled. "You'll have to ask Daddy," she said, glancing up as Severus came through the door.

"Ask Daddy what?" he asked, feigning innocence.

Kenton jumped up and ran to Severus. "Can we open a present each tonight before we go to bed?! You and Mommy can open one too!" he begged. Rosalyn and Vivienne nodded quickly.

"Hmmm," Severus said, putting his index finger on his chin and winking at Hermione. "What do you think, Mum?"

"Well, I suppose that's fine," she said, bracing herself for the hugs. All the children jumped on her, even Felicity, and hugged her around the neck, waking up Hunter in the process.

"Well, pick one out and we'll open them. But only ONE apiece!" Severus warned. The kids nodded and dove under the tree. Felicity picked the smallest box, being wise enough to know that great things come in small packages. Kenton picked a long box from the back of the tree, and of course Rosalyn picked the package of the same shape. Vivienne took forever picking hers, and finally chose a medium sized box.

They sat on the ground in front of the fire, anxiously holding their treasures in their laps. Severus picked up one of Hunter's gifts and laid it next to Hermione, but first, he chose a flat, square shaped box, and held it out to her. She cocked her head to the side.

"What's this?" she asked.

"You and I get to open one too, remember? This is the one I want you to open."

She smiled, a genuine smile. She took it from him, and placed Hunter in his arms.  
"All right, darlings, rip into them!" They didn't waste a second. Paper and ribbon were flying all over the place.

Felicity gasped as she opened her small box. It contained a white gold chain, with a lion charm hanging from it. There was a real ruby where the lion's eye would have been.

"Oh, Mum, Dad, I love it!" she squealed, hugging them both tightly. They grinned.

Kenton opened a new child-sized broomstick ("AWESOME!"), Rosalyn opened her broomstick ("COOL!"), and Vivienne a stuffed puppy ("Awww!"). All the children were now happy, playing with their new belongings, and Hunter even helped open his gift, a new blanket Hermione crocheted.

Severus sat down next to his wife, waiting for her to open his gift to her. She grinned and tore the paper off, then, when she saw what was inside, tears spilled over her eyes with absolutely no warning.

It was a photo album. More like a scrapbook, really. On the front, there was a picture of her mom at about age twenty-three, holding a baby Hermione. She ran her hand along the picture, watching her mother rocking her back and forth. Her eyes shined with tears as she looked up at Severus. She was frozen; she couldn't open the book. He reached down and opened it for her.

As he turned the pages, she watched as her life with her mother alive passed through the pages. Her kindergarten graduation, the day she learned to ride a bike, the day she got her letter from Hogwarts, her seventeenth birthday, her graduation from Hogwarts, the day Severus proposed, her wedding day, and on and on and on. She let the tears fall silently down her face, not able to stop them. She looked up at Severus and merely said, "I love you."

He nodded. "I love you too, darling. I knew you needed this," he said as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled. "I did. It reminded me that I still have a lot of life to live with my babies… and you. And she would want me to live that life," she said through her tears.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Happy Christmas, my love."

"Happy Christmas, Severus," she whispered as she leaned into him, watching her children play quietly in front of the fire.

_But still I won't let sorrow bring me way down._

**tbc**

**Hope everyone liked it! Please review, I need encouragement to keep going! It's been awhile since I've written! Love, love!**

**-r**


	30. Where Could He Be?

**A/N: My thirtieth glimpse! Yay! This one is dedicated to my BFF and her dilemma she's having at the moment… Where is her stuffed monkey?! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "Where Has My Little Dog Gone?" J.K and whoever wrote that song a long time ago do.**

_Where oh where has my little dog gone?_

_Oh where, oh where could he be?_

"MUM!!!!!!!!" six year old Vivienne Snape screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hermione jumped out of Severus's arms immediately. She had been lying in front of him, his strong arms around her, as he graded papers on her stomach. His quill flew out of his hand and the papers scattered over the bed.

"What the bloody…" he mumbled as Hermione crawled out of bed.

"It's Vivienne," she said, wrapping her robe around her scantily clad body. She ran out of the room, leaving Severus to clean up the mess she'd made. She ran down the hall and rushed into Vivienne's room.

"Darling, what is it? Are you hurt?" she said, kneeling in front of Vivienne, her hands on both her shoulders.

"I can't find Charlie!" she said indignantly, tears rolling down her face.

Hermione shook the remaining sleep from her brain. _Charlie, _she thought_, Vivienne was screaming bloody murder over CHARLIE!?_

"Sweetie, I'm sure he's here somewhere," Hermione said, sinking onto the bed next to her sobbing daughter. "but Viv, you can't scream like that when you aren't _physically _hurt, okay? Mum and Daddy thought something had happened to you," she said gently.

"But I _always_ sleep with Charlie! I can't sleep without him!" she cried, burying her face in Hermione's side. Hermione sighed heavily.

Charlie was the stuffed puppy Hermione and Severus had gotten Vivienne on her third Christmas. She had been sleeping with it every night since then.

"Alright, darling, let's look for him again," she said, turning the covers down on her bed. Hermione checked under the covers, under the pillows, inside the pillowcases, under the bed, under the desk, in the closet, even in the bathroom Vivienne shared with Kenton and Rosalyn. Charlie was nowhere to be found. Vivienne was beginning to become even more restless.

"Where is he, Mommy? I am tired and I can't sleep without him!" she said, sitting on the bed and crossing her arms.

"Let me call Dobby, maybe he knows where he is," she said, snapping her fingers. Dobby appeared in front of Hermione, bowing deeply.

"Good evening, Mrs. Snape. What can Dobby do for you?" he asked generously.

"Good evening, Dobby. Have you seen Charlie, Vivienne's stuffed puppy?" Hermione asked, crossing her fingers.

"Oh, no, Dobby has not seen Charlie since he was run through the wash," Dobby said, and no sooner than the words left his mouth, Vivienne jumped up and grabbed Dobby by the shoulders.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RUN THROUGH THE WASH!? CHARLIE COULD BE DEAD!!!" she screamed, shaking Dobby.

Hermione gasped and pulled Vivienne off of Dobby. She sat her on the bed and loomed over her.

"VIVIENNE JANE SNAPE! What in Merlin's name are you doing? You know better than that!" she turned to Dobby quickly. "Oh, Dobby, I'm so sorry! She's just upset," she stammered, shocked at her normally calm daughter's behavior.

"Dobby understands. Dobby will go look for the Charlie right now," he said, and disappeared.

Hermione turned to Vivienne, seething.

"Listen to me, young lady. You know BETTER than to treat Dobby, or anyone else for that matter, that way! You can just lie there and go to sleep. I've never heard such nonsense, not being able to sleep without a stuffed toy, at your age. Just lie there, and if you can't sleep, think about what you did," Hermione said, and stormed out of the room.

Vivienne just lie there, staring at the ceiling.

/\/\/\

Hermione strode into their bedroom, slammed the door, and with no warning, jumped on top of Severus and kissed him hard on the lips. Severus dropped his quill and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back.

"What was that for?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm angry. And when I'm angry, I want to take it out on you," she said playfully, running her fingers through his hair. He grinned.

"That's fine by me," he said, kissing her neck.

All of a sudden, Dobby appeared, covering his large watery eyes with his long fingers.

"Pardon me, Professors Snape, but I believe this is what young Vivienne was looking for? It was still in the laundry chute," he said, pulling Charlie out of his large apron pocket with one eye still closed.

Hermione jumped off Severus and grabbed Charlie out of Dobby's hand.

"Thank you, Dobby! And again, I apologize for Vivienne's behavior. She will apologize to you when she is in better spirits," she said, and rushed out of the room as quickly as she had rushed in.

As Dobby disappeared, Severus sighed, hoping Hermione would come back for more. He decided he'd just let her handle this mess with Viv.

/\/\/\

Hermione slipped into Vivienne's room, where her daughter was still lying awake. She held Charlie behind her back and sank to the floor next to the bed.

"Look what Dobby found in the laundry chute," she said excitedly, pulling Charlie from behind her back.

"CHARLIE!!!" Vivienne exclaimed, hugging him tightly to her chest. Hermione smiled.

"Now, can you sleep?" she asked, but stifled a giggle as she looked at her daughter.

She was already fast asleep.

Hermione kissed her daughter's forehead and headed back to her bedroom.

Severus had already laid his papers aside, and when Hermione came back into the room, he stood up and swept his wife off her feet. She smiled, melting into his arms like the first time he held her.

He laid her down on the bed, kissing her chest gently.

"You're the best mother in the world. And you know what?"

"What?" she breathed.

"That makes you even sexier," he said, kissing her lips.

**tbc**

**Yay! That was fun! Hope you liked! Please review! Love, love!**

**-R**ARLIE!CHAR


	31. Stick Around Awhile

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "Jailhouse Rock." J.K. and the great Elvis Presley do. **

_You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see._

Hermione sighed as she crocheted the last stitch on the scarf she was making for Kenton. She smiled as she laid it and her crocheting tools on the floor next to the bed. She lay back on her feather pillow and closed her eyes.

The door to the bedroom clicked, and her eyelids fluttered open to see Severus walking in. He shut the door behind him and fell on the bed next to her without bothering to take his cloak off.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Good evening, love," he replied, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Joining that committee on improving Hogwarts was a big commitment… those meetings are quite tiring," he said, yawning.

"Aww, well, now you can just relax," she said soothingly.

All of a sudden, there was a scuffle outside the door, a crack, and a muffled incantation that sounded like a mangled form of _Colloportus_.

Severus jumped up immediately, with Hermione at his heels. He grabbed the door handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"What the bloody hell… Felicity? What did you do?" Felicity was the only Snape child with a wand, so he only assumed it was her who had muttered the spell.

"Dad! Rosalyn stole my wand and tried to lock you and Mum in your room as a joke, but she messed up the spell!" Felicity said, and Hermione and Severus could hear Rosalyn take a breath to protest.

"It was Kenton's idea! He said it would be funny, and he told me the spell was _Colliportium_!" Rosalyn whined.

"I thought it was! That's what Darren told me!" Kenton piped up.

Severus was quickly losing his patience. "CHILDREN! BE QUIET THIS INSTANT!" he snapped. All was quiet outside the door.

Hermione remained calm. "All right, now all we have to do is this," she said quietly, drew her wand, and muttered, "_Alohomora._" Nothing happened. She cocked her head. "What in the world?" she murmured, turning her head to look up at her husband. He narrowed his eyes and pulled out his wand.

He pointed his wand at the lock and muttered "_Alohomora,_" but nothing happened. "Well, that's bloody brilliant. We're locked in our own room!" he said, laughing bitterly.

"What do you mean? We're the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin house, and we let our children lock us in a room?" Hermione exclaimed incredulously.

"When a spell like _Colloportus_ is uttered incorrectly by an underage witch or wizard, there isn't anything any witch or wizard, even the heads of house, can do but wait it out. Not even a house elf can do anything about it. It usually takes at least 10 hours before anything can be done to correct it," Severus said, sighing and sitting on the bed.

"So we're stuck in here for ten hours?" Hermione said, sitting next to him.

"Yes, it looks that way," he stood up and walked to the door. "Felicity?" he said, keeping his voice firm but gentle.

"Yes, Dad?" she asked quietly.

"It's almost time to sleep anyway, so get your brothers and sisters to bed, and we will deal with all of this in the morning. Thank God it's Saturday," he said.

"Okay, Dad… I'm sorry," she said ruefully.

"We're sorry too, Mum and Daddy," Rosalyn and Kenton said.

"It's alright children. We love you," Hermione said, and Severus echoed her.

"We love you too," they chorused, and with that, they were off to bed.

Severus sighed and sat down next to Hermione, removing his cloak.

As he slipped the cloak off his broad shoulders, Hermione had a fantastic idea. She grinned, took out her wand, and muttered "_Silencio._"

Severus looked at his wife and when he saw the wicked grin on her face, he immediately knew what she was thinking. Hermione slipped her robe off, revealing a short, sexy silk nightgown. It was a deep shade of green, Severus's favorite. He felt himself stiffen as she rose up behind him and began to massage his shoulders. He leaned his head back and looked up into her caramel eyes. He smiled warmly as he turned around and pulled Hermione to her feet in front of him.

She melted into his arms just like it was the first time he had held her there. He put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her thin spaghetti straps down, sliding the nightgown down over her hips. She hadn't been wearing anything underneath, and at the sight of her naked body, he felt as if he were going to explode.

She smiled and began to unbutton all the tiny buttons on his robes. She took her time, deliberately making him wait. She knew he hated to wait, but it made their passion so wild and raw when he had to.

His breath quickened as she unbuttoned the last button and dropped his robes to the floor. She stepped closer to him and touched her burning body to his. He let out the breath he had been holding as he felt the overwhelming urge to throw her to the bed. He looked down at her, his eyes ablaze with passion. She knew what he was thinking and nodded slightly. He grinned slyly as he picked her up and threw her onto their feather bed. She sank in, and he climbed on top of her and immediately placed himself right at her entrance. Hermione gasped.

"Merlin, Severus, you'd think you hadn't had sex in years," she breathed, teasing him.

"I could make love to you every minute of the day, love, and still not be satiated," he purred, and without warning, thrust himself into her.

Hermione screamed and arched her back. After nearly 17 years of marriage, she was used to her husband's impressive girth, but it never failed to pleasure her to the ends of the earth.

She dug her nails into his shoulders, clawing his back, screaming his name.

"Oh, Hermione, I love you," he gasped between breaths.

"Severus, I love you… please… make me come," she managed, biting her lip in apprehension. Hermione was probably one of the only women in the world who has never, once in her life, had sex without having an orgasm.

He made one last thrust, biting her neck as he did so. She moaned as she came. Right after she released, Severus did the same. He raised himself up, and pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. She smiled weakly. He kissed her nose and rolled to her side.

"I love you, my darling," she whispered, snuggling to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"And I you, sweetheart. Now aren't you glad we got locked in here? I don't even think we should punish the kids. Chances are, we wouldn't have gotten around to having mind-blowing sex if they hadn't locked us in here," he said with a laugh.

She grinned. "You're probably right. We'll just let it go, and they'll never know the favor they did for us," she said, letting her eyes flutter closed. He smiled and closed his eyes as well. They drifted off into sleep.

/\/\/\

The next morning, Hermione woke first, rolling over and shaking Severus. He stirred and threw the cover over his face.

"Darling, wake up, we have to try the door," she said, yawning. She got up, wrapped her robe around her body, and retrieved her wand off the bedside table. Severus finally rolled out of bed too, wrapping his black silk robe around him. She pointed her wand at the door and muttered "_Alohomora_," and the lock clicked open. Hermione and Severus sighed with relief.

Hermione pulled the door open and ventured into the kitchen, where Felicity was already making breakfast.

Hermione grinned; she knew Felicity was trying to make up for losing possession of her wand.

"Good morning, Felicity," Hermione said, kissing her cheek. Severus did the same.

"Mornin' Mum, Dad," she said, setting the table. "I've made breakfast," she said proudly.

"We see, and thank you. But don't worry, you aren't in trouble," Severus said, winking at his wife.

"Really?!" she exclaimed happily, hugging him and Hermione at the same time.

"Really, we know mistakes happen," Hermione said, "and your brother and sister aren't in trouble either," she finished.

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth, Kenton and Rosalyn appeared from around the corner.

"Awesome!" they both yelled, each hugging Hermione and Severus.

They laughed, unable to help themselves.

As Vivienne came in the kitchen, holding little Hunter's hand as he toddled next to her, Hermione felt a strong feeling of love overtake her. She bit her lip and fought back sudden tears.

She had to be the luckiest woman in the world. She had a perfect husband, five beautiful children, and the best life any witch ever knew.

She kissed Kenton's messy black curls, and knew she was blessed.

_I sure would be delighted with your company._

**tbc**

**Wow, that was so much fun to write! Please review, you have no idea how good it makes me feel:D I'll try to update again soon! Love, love!**

ehHe kept


	32. We've Only Just Begun

**A/N: Well, I know this may seem sudden, but this is going to be the last glimpse! This story has been a joy to write and I am so glad so many people read it and enjoyed it. I want to thank each and every one of you that read and reviewed; it really meant a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this last one! **

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own HP or "We've Only Just Begun." J.K. Rowling and the Carpenters do, respectively. **

_We'll find a place where there's room to grow_

_And yes, we've just begun_

Hermione sighed happily as she relaxed in a swing on the grounds of Hogwarts, a cup of tea in her hand, watching the children playing on the banks of the lake. She looked up suddenly as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled when she found herself staring into the eyes of her 87 year old husband, Severus Snape. He grinned and leaned over carefully to kiss her lips gently. She held his hand and pulled him down to sit next to her. He settled in, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Hermione was now 69 years old, but she was as gorgeous to him as ever. She shook her head as she watched their fifteen grandchildren playing hide and seek behind the trees.

"What is it, darling?" Severus asked.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering how on earth fifty years could have passed since our wedding day. The time went by so fast… our children are all grown with their own children," Hermione whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Love, these past fifty years have been filled with the most love and happiness… the love and happiness I thought I would never feel," he said, kissing her temple. She smiled.

"I know, darling, and all my dreams have come true. I found the love of my life, I had five gorgeous children, fifteen perfect grandchildren, I became Headmistress of Hogwarts, and all of our children are successful. There's nothing more I could have ever asked for," she said, a tear falling down her cheek. She laid her head on Severus' shoulder, wanting to stay there until her dying day.

A few minutes later, the twins, Kenton and Rosalyn, came over to tell their mother and father it was time to cut the anniversary cake. Severus stood up and held out his hand to help Hermione. After gathering all the children, all the other relatives, and all of Hermione and Severus' own children, everyone gathered around the table. A forty-nine year old Felicity Potter (she of course married Harry and Ginny's son, Caleb), stood up across from her parents, dressed in Gryffindor crimson and gold (she had been appointed Head of Gryffindor ten years ago).

"Mum and Dad, I don't really even know where to start, but I know two words can just about cover it. Fifty years. You two have been together for FIFTY years, and that is amazing. This day in age, you don't see that too often. But if you'll look around… all of your children are still happily married, with our own families. You taught us well," she said, her voice cracking. Hermione began to cry, and she stole a look at Severus, who had tears running down his own wrinkled cheeks. "Your hair may have faded to grey, and you may be older than you were on your wedding day, but anyone can see your love hasn't faded in the least. You're just as in love as you were fifty years ago, and every day you have shared together and every day you will share together from here on out is a blessing. We love you both with all our hearts," she said, and stole a look at her four brothers and sisters, who stood up as well.

It was then that Kenton began to speak. "Mum, Dad, all five of us went in and got you a gift, something that we all know you've always wanted, but were always too busy buying things for us to get for yourselves," he said, looking at his twin sister.

"Now, don't say this is too much, because we won't have it," Rosalyn said, pulling an envelope out of her robe pocket and handing it to Vivienne.

Vivienne grinned and held the envelope in her hands. "You know I wanted to be the one to actually hand it to you, but Hunter insisted, because he's the youngest," in a loud whisper, she added, "He'll never let us forget it, will he?" Everyone laughed as she handed the envelope to Hunter. Hunter grinned and took it.

"Mum, Dad, this is from your children, in-laws, and grandchildren. It's a thank you for giving us this life we are so lucky to live. We love you," he said, handing the envelope to his parents.

Hermione and Severus each reached out a hand and took it, looking at each other, wondering what could be in the envelope.

Severus opened it, and as the two of them peered down at it, their mouths dropped.

Hermione looked up at her children in awe.

"You bought us a summer home?" she said weakly. All of their children beamed back at them.

"Yes, in Scotland, right outside of Edinburgh," Vivienne exclaimed, "we know how the two of you love Scotland, and how you've wanted to spend your summers somewhere away from Hogwarts, and well, we wanted you to have it," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh, darlings, this is just wonderful… you didn't have to do this, but Merlin, we're glad you did!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You all, this is the most amazing gift. Your mother and I are so grateful," Severus said, still in shock. He stood up and helped his wife to her feet, and the two of them went to the other side of the table and wrapped their arms around their children, never feeling more lucky in their entire lives.

After everyone separated, Felicity spoke again.

"Mum, Dad, while you have been together fifty years, we know you have many more years of happiness together. Your lives have just started," she said, smiling, putting her arm around Caleb's waist as she leaned against him.

Severus looked down at his wife, and felt the world melt away around him. He had come so far in his life, and it was all because of the gorgeous woman in front of him. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, and all of a sudden, he felt thirty-seven again.

As she kissed her husband, surrounded by nearly every person she had ever loved in her whole life, she felt the years slip away, and she was nineteen again, fresh out of school, ready to face the world ahead with Severus at her side.

Their life together was a beautiful circle, never ending and never fading away. All of the people surrounding them in the sunshine on a gorgeous August day were proof of that.

A love as pure as theirs would never fade. They had only just begun.

_And when the evening comes we smile_

_So much of life ahead_

**Fin.**

**Wow, **_**Glimpses of Love**_** is over… It's a great feeling, but sad in a way. Please, please review and tell me what you thought! Again, thank you for reading, and I love you all! 3 3 **

**-R**


End file.
